<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Todas las cosas que nunca hablamos by roniswanqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082814">Todas las cosas que nunca hablamos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniswanqueen/pseuds/roniswanqueen'>roniswanqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Dark Eve Polastri, Denial of Feelings, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Sex, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniswanqueen/pseuds/roniswanqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Relato situado después de los acontecimientos en el puente. Villanelle y Eve toman caminos separados. Eve está segura de que a pesar de haberlo prometido, la ex asesina nunca volverá. Pero el destino tiene otra idea... todas las veces que se volvieron a encontrar y todo lo que fueron descubriendo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Estaba anoche super inspirada, pero eran casi las tres de la mañana y estaba muy cansada  cuando terminé y subí la última parte, con tan mala suerte que borré el trabajo entero. Así que lo subo de nuevo, aprovecho para hacer algunas correcciones y mejorar su lectura. Perdón por la torpeza.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 1</p><p>Villanelle</p><p>Es una noche fría y húmeda, como cualquier noche londinense. Hay una ligera niebla que se vuelve más espesa cuanto más se alejan del centro de la ciudad.<br/>
Villanelle está activa, dinámica, como un animal al acecho. Eve Polastri, su…<br/>
Villanelle lo piensa, ¿Qué son? Antes eran enemigas y ¿ahora?. Ella ha podido coquetear mucho años con Eve Polastri, se ha burlado de su obsesión, interpretándola como un deseo sexual oculto, pero Villanelle sabe que la única relación que Eve aceptaría tener con ella es una rara conexión basada en el interés mutuo y la admiración. Por tanto, ella puede decir que son amigas… extrañas amigas poco emocionales.<br/>
Eve Polastri, su amiga, está cansada. Lo nota en el arrastre de sus botas térmicas y en su silencio atronador. Es persistente, incluso incómodo. Es desconcertante que Eve Polastri no haga preguntas<br/>
- Tengo que recoger mis cosas del hotel, antes de que Los doce se pongan en marcha.- Villanelle comenta pensativa. Necesita que Eve diga algo, cualquier cosa...<br/>
- ¿Estás segura?.- Eve parece preocupada. Es algo que Villanelle ahora comprende… Ella se preocupa por sus hermanos, se preocupa por Konstantin, incluso por Irina Vasiliev… y por supuesto, se preocupa por su nueva amiga. Ella no quiere que las personas que le importan, sufran.<br/>
- Subiré sola, luego lo mejor será que yo…<br/>
- Te iras.- Eve dice convencida. Villanelle cabecea afirmando y corroborando con cierta mirada resignada.<br/>
- No creo que estés en peligro inmediato, pero yo debería desaparecer.- Villanelle dice secamente mientras gira a la derecha y se mete en un callejón oscuro. Eve la sigue sin dudarlo.<br/>
- ¿Dónde vamos?<br/>
- Esperame aquí.- Villanelle le ordena empujándola suavemente hacia la oscuridad del callejón.</p><p>Eve Polastri</p><p>Eve Polastri ha visto muchas ratas, pero nunca una tan grande. Esta rata sí que podría sostener una lata de coca cola si quisiera. Eve se pregunta, ¿Qué pasará con Carolyn ahora que ha disparado a uno de Los doce? ¿Donde ira Konstantin? ¿Eve recuperará su puesto de trabajo? Fuese como fuese el futuro inmediato, Eve no tiene nada claro. Ella suspira con cansancio. Lo único que ha sacado en claro es que no quiere que Villanelle desaparezca de su vida.<br/>
Sintió un terror tremendo cuando se alejaron en el puente. Por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos de su vida, como si aquellos pasos que daba le obligaran a olvidar para siempre… no, ella no quería olvidar todo lo que había vivido en tres años. Ella había sentido la vida, emociones reales… no vagas como las que siempre obtenía antes de conocerla.  Tres años se sentían como toda una vida… con mucho más peso que sus 15 años junto a Niko Polastri.<br/>
Eve sabe que no debería ser así. Ella ama a Niko, todavía lo ama, pero no tanto como creía. Niko siempre ha sido el segundo plato. El primero siempre ha sido su trabajo… Eso dice mucho, piensa Eve.<br/>
Dice mucho si antepone sus obsesiones al amor. Tal vez es porque el amor no consigue llegar a todas sus partes. Lo único que la hace sentir demasiado llena es su obsesión por Oksana Astankova. A veces, incluso cree que se va a desbordar con tantos anhelos. Ella quiere seguir a Villanelle, todavía lo necesita, pero Villanelle no le ha preguntado si desea ir con ella. En cambio le acaba de confirmar que se irá, sola.<br/>
Tal vez Oksana se ha dado cuenta de que Eve Polastri es solo un lastre para ella. Tal vez lo ocurrido en el puente solo haya sido una estratagema para desentenderse de ella. Eso explicaría por qué estaba tan sorprendida cuando vio a Eve mirándola, ella no esperaba realmente que se diera la vuelta. El pensamiento golpea algo en sus entrañas y ella siente la urgente necesidad de gritar para liberarse de tantas dudas.</p><p>Cuando Villanelle aparece en la boca del callejón y la llama suavemente, ella está cargando una mochila negra.<br/>
- Villanelle, ¿todo ha ido bien?.- Eve murmura emocionada.<br/>
- ¿Estoy aquí, no?.- Villanelle dice encogiéndose de hombros.- Vamos, te pediré un taxi. ¿Puedes quedarte en otro sitio que no sea tu desastroso apartamento?.- Villanelle se burla mientras camina por la calle.<br/>
- No esperaba visitas.- Contesta Eve escuetamente.- De todas formas hace tiempo que no duermo en mi apartamento.<br/>
- Eve, no es más limpio el que más limpia, sino el que menos ensucia. No me mires con esa cara, intento enseñarte.<br/>
- ¿Me vas a dar una lección sobre tareas domésticas?.- Eve pregunta desconcertada.<br/>
- No, sobre asesinatos… ser limpios es importante. Un asesino desordenado es peligroso y es descuidado.  Ahí.- Villanelle señala un taxi que se detiene delante de ellas.<br/>
Eve no tiene tiempo casi ni de pensar, antes de que se vea arrastrada al asiento por Villanelle. La rubia entra con ella, pero le pide al taxista que permanezca a la espera.<br/>
- Es un buen discurso de despedida, ¿no crees?.- Villanelle murmura con una sonrisa vaga.<br/>
- ¿Dónde iras?.- Eve pregunta a pesar de que sabe que no habrá una respuesta satisfactoria para ella. Se conforma con la leve inclinación que Villanelle hace con su cabeza.<br/>
- Aquí y allá.- Obvio. Villanelle no podía decírselo porque seguramente ni ella lo sabía.- ¿Con quien te quedarás?.- Villanelle pregunta con curiosidad.<br/>
- Ya sabes, con uno u otro.- Eve dice con la mirada herida. - ¿Por qué te importa, de todas formas?.- Eve pregunta enojada.- Te vas… supongo que para siempre, después de todo.- Le echa en cara llevada por la impotencia.<br/>
- Si me quedo me matarán Eve.- Ella dice suavemente.<br/>
- ¿Y tienes que irte sola?.- Eve pregunta con valentía.<br/>
- Eve, si vienes  te pondré en peligro.- Villanelle intenta hacerla entender.<br/>
- ¿Y desde cuando te importa? Me has puesto muchas veces en peligro, has intentado matarme…- Dice dándose cuenta tarde de la presencia del taxista. Ella baja el tono.-  Nadie me detuvo, fue porque fui libre para decidir. ¿Por qué no me dejas que decida si quiero correr ese peligro o no?.<br/>
- Porque no estás siendo razonable, Eve.- Villanelle baja la voz también.-Tienes esa obsesión oscura, ese monstruo que te ciega y daña tu mente. Te empuja a hacer cosas que realmente no son buenas para ti. - Ella finaliza con un giro de su cabeza al exterior. -Tengo que irme. - Villanelle dice acto seguido agachando los ojos hasta sus manos nerviosas.<br/>
- ¿No volveré a verte?.- Eve dice tirando de su mano para que Villanelle permanezca por más tiempo sentada.<br/>
- Claro que sí, te haré alguna visita siempre que pueda.- Villanelle declara con firmeza. Aunque Eve oye las palabras, una parte de ella sabe que no son ciertas. Se acabó… y esto es el final.- Te prometo que volveremos a vernos, Eve Polastri.- Y Villanelle se acerca a ella tan rápido que por un momento Eve entra en pánico. ¿Villanelle va a intentar besarla? Pero no, ella está aplastando su mejilla sobre la suya, tierna y cariñosa, como un gatito que ronronea cerca de su amo. Eve suelta el aire que está conteniendo, pero ahora, en este punto y en este preciso momento en qué es consciente de que nunca han estado tan cerca ni tan íntimas, ella se da cuenta de los nervios en la boca de su estómago, como hormigas o ¿mariposas?. No, ella no siente mariposas por Villanelle, bueno sí, pero como una emoción intrínseca a su obsesión por las asesinas, no por compartir intimidad. Esta cercanía se siente demasiado intensa para venir de dos personas bastante insensibles como son ellas dos. Pero no es incómoda, Eve piensa que debería serlo, sobre todo para ella, pero le gusta… le gusta demasiado. Ella necesita más de esto…<br/>
- Villanelle.- Ella dice empujando a la mujer suavemente para separarse.<br/>
- Jo, me estaba gustando mucho.- Villanelle dice quejumbrosa, lo que sorprende y divierte a Eve por igual.<br/>
- Yo… no quiero estar aquí.- Admite con cierto pesar.- Quiero ir contigo, que me enseñes cosas, sobre ti, sobre las prácticas de los asesinos.- Murmura con una sonrisa.<br/>
- Eve, no puedes estar diciéndolo en serio, es una locura… nos matarían a las dos por tu culpa.- Villanelle le dice malhumorada pero contenida.<br/>
- Bien, vale, de acuerdo.- Eve dice muy enojada.- Entonces vete.- Ella añade con rudeza.- Sal, sal, sal...- Le dice empujándola fuera del taxi y cerrando la puerta. Villanelle golpea el cristal y le grita desde fuera, hay cierto terror en sus ojos. - Arranque, por favor.- Eve pide con desgana, desviando su mirada al frente e ignorando a Villanelle. Eve no puede verla partir y seguir su vida como si nada.  Tiene un nudo en la garganta, pero no son lágrimas, es rabia y es impotencia. Ella odia a Oksana Astankova, odia lo que le hace, el efecto es como si mientras estuviese Villanelle en su vida, todo fuese intenso y emocionante, y luego cuando ella desaparece todo es anodino y aburrido. Ella cree que no la volverá a ver… está convencida de que su vida será, a partir de este momento, intensamente aburrida.</p><p>…………………………..</p><p>Eve Polastri</p><p>La primera vez que la vuelve a ver, después de aquella despedida brusca, es de forma casual. Ocurre en un tour, en Bélgica por el jardín zoológico Pairi Daiza. Ella la reconoce en cuanto se sube en el jeep grupal, Villanelle aun no la ha visto, pero nada más tomar asiento, justo en frente de Eve, la observa como si viera un fantasma. Sonríe muy levemente, Eve no hace nada, solo la mira intensamente.</p><p>- Cariño, ¿cuando dices que veremos los orangutanes?.- Una mujer de pelo oscuro y rizado, sentada junto a la rubia, pregunta mientras la mira con emoción, ajena al intercambio de miradas entre ellas.<br/>
Villanelle no aparta la mirada de Eve con una ceja arqueada y una mueca de arrepentimiento. Eve pone los ojos en blanco y mira al exterior, concentrándose en la hermosa naturaleza e ignorando a la rubia y a su irritante amiga durante el resto del viaje, a pesar de que Villanelle golpea su pie contra el suyo de forma intermitente para  hacerle recordar que sigue allí.<br/>
Podo después se detienen para ver los orangutanes, y al bajar del coche, Villanelle se acerca demasiado a ella. Eve se gira recelosa, y se tropieza. Sería vergonzoso caerse delante de toda esa gente y sobre todo delante de Villanelle, pero la propia Villanelle le ahorra el mal trago. Ella ha tenido suficientes reflejos para sostenerla antes de caer.<br/>
- ¿Estás bien?.- Villanelle pregunta con suavidad. Eve se queda un momento sintiendo las manos grandes y fuerte de Villanelle justo sobre sus caderas, y de nuevo se repite la misma sensación que aquella vez, como de hormigas o estúpidas mariposas en la boca de su estomago.<br/>
- Perfectamente bien. Todo va… bien, muy bien.- Eve repite como un mantra. Luego se para un poco avergonzada y sonríe todo lo amable que puede.- Gracias.<br/>
- Em, de acuerdo, pero creo que te has doblado el tobillo… mira estás cojeando.- Villanelle dice casual.- Ven conmigo al jeep.- Ella pasa un brazo por la cintura de Eve y la jala un poco, interpretando claramente un papel, porque Eve ni siquiera ha intentado dar un paso ni se ha quejado. - Voy a llevarla al jeep, creo que tiene un esguince.- Villanelle le dice al monitor que se adelanta preocupado.- No te alarmes, lo mismo no es nada. Voy a echarle un vistazo para asegurarme, tengo conocimientos de medicina. - El hombre asiente más tranquilo y vuelve con el grupo. La irritante amiga de Villanelle se ve arrastrada  lejos de ambas mujeres.<br/>
Eve se sienta en el asiento del copiloto del jeep y Villanelle se agacha ante ella, continuando su papel a pesar de que Eve sabe que solo intenta estar a solas con ella.<br/>
- Sabes que no tengo nada.- Eve dice agitando su pierna, para que Villanelle aparte sus manos.- Y no tienes ni puta idea de medicina.<br/>
- Lo siento, estaba muy metida en el papel, ¿cierto?.- Ella dice arrugando su nariz con disgusto.<br/>
- ¿Qué quieres?.- Eve pregunta fingiendo desgana.<br/>
- No esperaba verte aquí, tan pronto.- Villanelle comenta con el brillo de la curiosidad en sus ojos.<br/>
- ¿Tan pronto?.- Eve pregunta con incredulidad y luego estalla en carcajadas.- ¿9 meses es pronto?.- Eve se ve obligada a decir y luego deja de sonreír en seco.<br/>
- Me ha sorprendido gratamente.- Villanelle añade, ignorando las palabras de la morena.<br/>
- Oh, gracias.- Eve responde con sarcasmo.<br/>
- Eva...- Villanelle dice su nombre en castellano, haciendo que Eve se estremezca de pies a cabeza. La morena tiene ahora toda su atención.- Quería verte tanto, te he echando tanto de menos.- Ella continúa y se acerca un poco más a Eve, con una de sus manos apoyada casualmente sobre el borde de la puerta.<br/>
- Bueno, al menos tienes una amiga.- Eve rezuma celos y lo sabe. Ella siempre ha fingido ser celosa cuando se trataba de Niko, pero siempre estuvo muy segura de él. Sin embargo, lo que Villanelle despierta en ella es más un anhelo de exclusividad, ella quiere ser la única… ¿eso está mal?<br/>
- Sí, bueno, estaba muy aburrida sin ti.- Villanelle dice tranquilamente y con cierta galantería como si aquello fuese un halago. La rubia acorta mas la distancia, motivada por el juego de coqueteo que siempre le ha divertido tanto. Le encanta que Eve no sepa que decir y que le entre el pánico gay.<br/>
Cuando acorta la distancia un poco más, y sus bocas están a escasos centímetros, Villanelle sonríe con arrogancia y como si ronroneara, se echa hacia atrás, pero Eve reacciona de una manera diferente… ella no se aparta, ella no se mueve, no gesticula… solo la mira muy seria, como si realmente no estuviese allí. Luego, Villanelle se ve arrastrada muy cerca de Eve por un tirón imprevisto en su chaqueta. Ella se queda sorprendida mirando a Eve, estudiando su rostro, pero parece impasible. La morena se inclina muy cerca de ella, a centímetros de sus labios, Villanelle cierra los ojos abrumada y luego simplemente Eve deja un beso justo en la comisura de los labios de Villanelle. La rubia jadea y luego siente que su corazón se acelera y golpea fuerte en su pecho. Necesita más…<br/>
Se oyen voces y es obvio que el grupo se acerca. Villanelle pone distancia rápidamente, azorada y cabizbaja. No vuelve a mirar a Eve pero en el camino de vuelta se sienta a su lado. Sus manos están apoyadas en el asiento, una pegada a la otra, solo el leve roce de sus dedos meñiques, suficiente para que las hormigas en el pecho de Eve se vuelvan locas. ¿Qué demonios le está pasando?<br/>
……………….</p><p>Eve Polastri</p><p>Cuando Eve regresa a Londres, siente la urgente necesidad de buscar un poco de sexo. Ella se plantea la posibilidad de conocer mujeres… pero la desecha rápidamente negando con su cabeza.<br/>
Sale, pero no conoce a nadie en los bares. Mas tarde, ella tiene un nuevo compañero de trabajo. Un nuevo cocinero, joven, rubio y fuerte… demasiado para las expectativas de Eve, sin embargo ella piensa que está de suerte cuando él la invita a salir y después de eso, se lo lleva varias veces a la cama. Con el tiempo, se aburren y todo queda en una maravillosa amistad, que abre más el círculo social de Eve. Su nuevo amigo la arrastra a fiestas, conciertos, eventos deportivos, etc. y le presenta a muchas personas y cuando quiere darse cuenta, tiene un novio. Un italiano maduro, con barba escasa y moreno, muy atractivo que consigue arrastrar a Eve a un nivel más serio en su relación, en parte gracias a su encanto y su acento.<br/>
Con él, Eve siente que vuelve a ser feliz… incluso consigue alejar la sombra de Villanelle de su cabeza y la distrae lo suficiente para que Eve no se aburra. Él es inquieto e imprevisible, un artista bohemio, de corazón joven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Venecia es un lugar bonito para celebrar su aniversario anual, pero apesta… apesta horrores, piensa Eve asqueada. Ella está sentada en una góndola con su novio italiano cuando la ve por segunda vez.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve Polastri</p><p>Venecia es un lugar bonito para celebrar su aniversario anual, pero apesta… apesta horrores, piensa Eve asqueada. Ella está sentada en una góndola con su novio italiano cuando la ve por segunda vez. <br/>Oksana Astankova está esperando para subir en una góndola cerca del muelle, esta vez del brazo de una castaña y Eve se pregunta molesta si alguna vez está sola. <br/>Cuando Villanelle se da cuenta de su presencia, Eva está en el mismo muelle, bajando de su propia góndola. Villanelle se queda como una estatua, con la mirada fija en su figura y en el brazo que rodea su cintura. Es solo cuando Eve la rebasa que Villanelle parece despertar de su estupor. <br/>- ¿Eve?.- Villanelle dice girándose. Eve no se da la vuelta, aunque la oye perfectamente. Lleva más de un año sin verla, desde su encuentro en Bélgica y Villanelle no ha intentado nunca ponerse en contacto con ella, así que por qué  iba a prestarle ningún tipo de atención.- Eh.- Villanelle la agarra del brazo antes de que pueda alejarse más y Eve tiene que darse la vuelta y enfrentarla con mala cara.<br/>- ¿Qué?.- Eve pregunta con irritación. Villanelle la mira confundida, tal vez un poco dolida por el tono imperioso de la morena.<br/>- Eve, soy yo.- Villanelle dice con cierta timidez.<br/>- Perdone, pero ¿se supone que debo conocerla?.- Eve pregunta con resquemor. Villanelle aprieta la mandíbula disgustada.<br/>- Eve, por favor.- Villanelle dice con los ojos en blanco, decepcionada.<br/>- Eve, ¿que ocurre?.- Su novio italiano alterna una mirada entre ambas mujeres, con cierta incredulidad.<br/>- Soy amiga de Eve.- Villanelle se adelanta a explicar.<br/>- Oksana, ¿pasa algo?.- La mujer que acompaña a Villanelle pregunta, regresando a su lado y  mirando a los dos extraños con suspicacia.<br/>A Eve le sorprende que utilice el nombre real de la rubia, y le molesta que lo haga con tanta familiaridad. Es extraño y peligroso que sepa el nombre real de Villanelle. Y si lo sabe es porque debe ser alguien especial. Maldita sea… ella es guapa, es elegante, sofisticada y Eve no duda de que también es inteligente. Entonces es cuando Eve percibe el anillo en el dedo anular de la mujer. Ella se vuelve rápidamente para comprobar si Villanelle también lleva un anillo y sus sospechas, en efecto, son ciertas. Villanelle lleva el mismo anillo, de oro rosado, brillante, sencillo pero lujoso. Villanelle parece darse cuenta de lo que está mirando y ella no tarda en esconder como puede su mano, avergonzada y sonrojada. <br/>- ¿Están casadas?.- Eve pregunta incrédula.<br/>- Sí, ¿le molesta?.- La mujer responde con frialdad, observando de arriba a abajo a Eve con cierto disgusto.<br/>- En absoluto.- Eve responde con ligereza.- Es solo que me sorprende… porque la conozco.- Eve dice malintencionada, sin dejarse intimidar.<br/>- ¿Podéis disculparnos un momento?.- Villanelle pregunta alternando su mirada entre su acompañante y el de Eve. Ella no espera una respuesta, solo arrastra a Eve fuera del muelle.<br/>- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?.- Villanelle pregunta enojada. Eve sonríe con incredulidad.- Estás siendo más grosera de lo normal.<br/>- No me pasa nada, ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿tu eres la que me ha arrastrado hasta aquí como una energúmena?.- Eve dice defendiéndose. Ella no está disgustada, solo decepcionada como la mierda.<br/>- ¿Por qué me ha ignorado?.- Villanelle niega pensativa.- Yo no podía respirar ni moverme cuando te he visto, así que no lo entiendo… no entiendo porque actuás como si no te importara. <br/>- ¿Qué por qué te he ignorado?.- Eve niega con incredulidad y quiere gritarle unas cuantas cosas de las que probablemente se arrepienta… pero finalmente se resigna. No quiere profundizar con Villanelle, no quiere discutir, ella no merece que se moleste… no es una amiga. - Porque ya no estás en mi vida, así de sencillo. No me interesa hablar contigo, me importa una mierda si me saludas o no. No soy una persona hipócrita, Villanelle. Si pretendes que tengamos una conversación de amigas que se ponen al día una vez al año, olvidalo, porque no va a ocurrir. - Eve finalizo firmemente.<br/>- No te creo.- Villanelle sisea molesta, mientras agarra a Eve por los brazos y la zarandea. - No te creo.<br/>- Suéltame.- Eve dice intimidatoria.<br/>- Eve, tenía muchas ganas de verte, tantas…- Villanelle suaviza el agarre y el tono de voz al mismo tiempo. <br/>- Y una mierda.- Eve la interrumpe.- Una puta mierda… - Ella da un tirón para zafarse de las manos de Villanelle definitivamente. - No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo. - Villanelle abre los ojos con incertidumbre y se queda allí, viendo como la mujer mayor vuelve al muelle.</p><p>- ¿Todo bien?.- El novio de Eve pregunta, mirando con recelo la figura de Villanelle que se acerca con demasiada determinación hasta donde ellos están. Eve no contesta, solo lo toma del brazo y tira de él.<br/>- Vámonos ya.- Ella intenta tirar de él, pero otra fuerza imparable la arrastra hacia atrás, hacia la góndola de nuevo. Antes de que Eve pueda reaccionar, Villanelle ya ha alejado la góndola del muelle, ayudándose del remo. Ahora ellas están a solas, en un góndola que no lleva remero…</p><p>…………...</p><p>- ¡¡Villanelle no te atreverás!!.- La esposa de Villanelle grita entre enojada y apenada desde el muelle. - ¡Regresa aquí ahora mismo!.- Ella continúa perdiendo la compostura.<br/>- ¡Volveré, María, lo prometo!.- Villanelle chilla mirando a su esposa con pesadumbre. Es la segunda vez que la deja tirada. <br/>- Es un gusto que pueda decirle eso a su mujer…- El novio italiano de Eve dice con naturalidad, refiriéndose directamente a María, quien lo mira sorprendida. - Con Eve eso es una estupidez… si le dices que no haga algo, sin duda lo hará.- El hombre se encoge de hombros y sonríe con indiferencia.<br/>- ¿El remero nos pidió que cuidáramos de la góndola, no es cierto?.- María dice, ignorando sus palabras. A ella le importa una mierda cómo es Eve. <br/>- Sip.- El hombre dice asintiendo con tranquilidad.<br/>- ¿Vamos a tomar un café?.- María le pregunta, claramente decidida a quitarse del medio para no meterse en ningún problema. Si Oksana quería robar una góndola, que lo hiciera… pero ella no iba a pagar los platos rotos esta vez.<br/>- Me parece una idea genial… ¿es italiana, por cierto?.- El hombre pregunta mientras comienzan a andar fuera del muelle y hacia la calle.<br/>- Lo soy, si. ¿Usted también?.- María pregunta contenta.<br/>- Italiano de pura casta.- Él dice con una sonrisa arrogante, ofreciéndole su brazo.</p><p>…………………….</p><p>Eve Polastri</p><p>De vuelta a la góndola, con Villanelle y Eve, ahora están sentadas la una frente a la otra guardando un silencio rotundo y enojado, mientras se disparan dagas con la mirada. Villanelle arquea una ceja, finalmente. <br/>- Ya basta Eve.- Villanelle ruega con tristeza.<br/>- Más de un año… joder!, más de un año… prometiste que nos volveríamos a ver…- Eve comienza a hablar para sí misma en voz alta. <br/>- Y ha sido así.- Villanelle dice interrumpiéndola.<br/>- Por casualidad.- Eve aclara molesta.<br/>- No importa cómo, lo importante es que ocurra…<br/>- No digas sandeces, importa mucho el cómo, a mi me importa…<br/>- Realmente no lo entiendo Eve, ¿no estás feliz de verme?.- Villanelle pregunta inocente.<br/>- Debería…<br/>- Pero no es así.- Villanelle termina por ella muy seria.<br/>- Joder, lo siento, pero por supuesto que no estoy feliz con nada de esto…- Eve gruñe entre dientes. <br/>- Eso… eso es muy cruel.- Villanelle dice con la voz temblorosa, muy consternada.<br/>- No te hagas la víctima conmigo…<br/>- No estoy interpretando ningún papel.- Villanelle dice entre dientes, intentando recuperar su frialdad.<br/>- ¡Admítelo, maldita sea!. - Eve se tira del pelo airada.- Admite que nunca tuviste intención de volver a verme.<br/>- Eve, yo...- Villanelle baja la vista y se queda en silencio.<br/>- Solo lo estás confirmando con tu silencio.- Eve le dice decepcionada. Era justo como ella pensaba, Villanelle la manipuló para deshacerse de ella. Planificó toda la escenita del puente pero nunca esperó que Eve se diera la vuelta, así que luego fingió preocuparse por Eve y alejarse por su bien. Era todo unas maldita mierda y ella se siente ahora estúpida y arruinada, una vez más. ¿Por qué el maldito destino se afana en provocar su encuentro? Europa es grande… es más, Elena y Eve viven en el mismo barrio y llevan años sin verse. ¿Cómo es posible que entonces ellas se encuentren en los más inéditos lugares? ¿Casualidad o destino?<br/>Eve nota que la góndola se zarandea hacia los lados y se da cuenta de que Villanelle viene hacia ella. La rubia solo se sienta lentamente a su lado, tan cerca como para que sus meñiques esten rozándose de nuevo como aquellas vez en el Jeep. Ambas mujeres permanecen en un silencio no incomodo, solo tenso. El dedo meñique de Villanelle roza el de Eve, ligero, tímido, casi ausente. Pero Eve lo ha notado. Por supuesto que lo ha notado. Es imposible ignorar la piel de gallina, el suspiro contenido en su boca, las hormigas en su estomago, después de más de un año de hibernación. Es idiota, porque un simple roce no debería sentirse así… no debería significar nada, solo es Villanelle siendo Villanelle guiada por sus caprichos… Pero entonces, la palma de la mano de Villanelle se posa por completo encima de su propia mano. Villanelle tiembla ligeramente y su mano se aleja un poco, dudando. Ella mira a Eve y la morena se da cuenta y gira su cabeza para enfrentarla. Las pupilas de Villanelle son oscuras… asustadizas pero salvajes… como las de un felino. Se quedan allí 30 segundos que parecen 30 minutos interminables, mirándose intensamente, hasta que Villanelle desvía su atención a los labios de Eve. La morena tiene la urgencia de hacer lo mismo, pero se mantiene imperturbable… sin desviar su mirada. <br/>-  ¿Alguna vez… pensaste en nosotras dos?.- Villanelle le pregunta de repente algo apurada.<br/>- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Eve pregunta con el ceño fruncido.<br/>- ¿Alguna vez pensante en nosotras dos compartiendo más intimidas?.- Villanelle pregunta más segura, pero hay un obvio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eve la mira bufando y riéndose con incredulidad.<br/>- Por supuesto que no.- Eve aclara rápidamente. Después hay un leve silencio en el que parece dudar. - Nop, definitivamente no.- Eve repite con firmeza.<br/>- Una vez me dijiste que pensabas en mi boca… - Ella hace una pausa pensativa.- ¿No pensaste en besarla?.- Ella insiste.<br/>- No sé a que viene esto.- Eve está a la defensiva, ella pone un poco de distancia y parece nerviosa.<br/>- Viene a que me gustaría besarte Eve.- La morena jadea con sus palabras.- En la boca y con lengua.- Ella aclara con mucha seriedad y luego sonríe arrogante.- Pero también quiero que tu quieras…<br/>- Villanelle, no es necesario que intentes interpretar tu estúpido papel de seductora fatal conmigo cada vez que nos encontramos… no necesitas simular que sientes algo por mi, es pesado y aburrido. Ya tienes lo que querías, ¿no?.<br/>- No, si tuviera lo que quiero, estaría besándote.- Villanelle aclara.- Y no es ningún estúpido papel, ya te lo he dicho.<br/>- Pues entonces ya puedes ir olvidándote de que te bese. Soy heterosexual. Joder, estuve casada con un hombre por 15 años, no es suficientemente obvio.- Eve dice sintiéndose arrepentida por como lo había expresado. Lo cierto es que a ella nunca le había gustado etiquetarse y siente algo muy parecido a un enamoramiento por Villanelle… le gusta su cercanía aunque lo niegue, pero no sabe si lo que quiere es ser cómo ella o es que le gusta de verdad.<br/>- Pues ahora me da igual si quieres o no, voy a besarte igualmente.- Villanelle dice muy segura antes de inclinarse hacia Eve y cerrar las distancia. El labio de Villanelle se aprieta sobre el suyo, suave, húmedo, tierno. Eve jadea cuando la rubia toma su labio inferior entre los suyo y luego tira de el. Eve cree que puede arder en una especie de combustión espontanea. Las hormigas parecen aumentar su numero y ahora recorren cada terminación nerviosa de Eve.  Ella parpadea incrédula, no pudiendo creer que estén besándose… Villanelle tiembla cuando Eve se deja llevar finalmente y ella comienza a mover sus labios contra los de ella, tentativa de una manera que resulta sensual. Toma el labio superior de Villanelle entre los suyos y luego lo lame y consigue arrancar de la rubia un gemido contenido a duras penas que dispara una punzada directamente entre sus piernas… El beso continua el tiempo suficiente para que Villanelle tome confianza y acaricie suavemente su rodilla. El nuevo contacto distrae por un momento a Eve, antes de que finalmente la lengua de Villanelle choque contra la suya y sienta el verdadero sabor de la rubia. El beso se vuelve más agresivo y más húmedo. La sensación hace sentir a Eve tan abrumada y excitada  que ella necesita separarse para poder pensar claridad. Ella no quiere ser seducida por Villanelle.<br/>- Suficiente.- Eve dice separándose bruscamente.<br/>- Perdona… pero creo que lo estabas disfrutando.- Villanelle dice ofendida.<br/>- Solo te estaba siguiendo el juego… para que me dejaras en paz de una vez por todas.<br/>- ¿Entonces no ha significado nada para ti?.- Villanelle pregunta incrédula.<br/>- El beso en sí no ha sido malo… pero no es como besar a un hombre.- Por supuesto que no es como besar a un hombre, es tres mil veces mejor. Se siente suave, caliente, intenso y Eve se muere por volver a repetirlo, pero… ella no quiere dejarse manipular solo para satisfacer sus obsesiones y los caprichos de Oksana.<br/>- ¿Un hombre como el que hemos dejado en el muelle?.- Villanelle pregusta con una mueca de asco.<br/>- Exacto.- Eve dice no muy convencida. Villanelle la mira con incredulidad.- Él no es como Niko, es inquieto, nervioso, valiente…<br/>- Vale, vale… lo pillo, lo amas, amas las pollas.- Villanelle dice toda sonrisas de repente, aunque hay un gesto extraño debajo de la cobertura indiferente y casual. - Volvamos al muelle.<br/>- Oye… no… ¿estás bien?.- Eve pregunta cuando Villanelle se pone de espaldas y aprieta con fuerza el remo. La rubia no dice nada y permanece en silencio hasta que regresan al muelle.</p><p>Después de una larga disputa entre Villanelle y el remero, finalmente Villanelle obsequia al hombre con una cantidad curiosa de billetes y ellas pueden marcharse. Villanelle y Eve llaman a sus respectivas parejas, ya que no están en el muelle cuando regresan. Resultan que están juntos, en una visita turística improvisada… <br/>- Bueno.- Villanelle dice.- Podemos ir a almorzar, por los viejos tiempos.- Villanelle comenta con cierto entusiasmo tímido.<br/>- Me vuelvo al hotel.- Eve responde suspirando con cansancio. Villanelle abre la boca para hablar, pero no dice nada. Luego ella da un paso tentativo hacia Eve, se detiene, mueve sus manos nerviosas y finalmente asiente con resignación y una sonrisa suave.<br/>- De acuerdo.- Eve ya ha echado a andar en la dirección de su hotel cuando Villanelle le dice algo más.- Confío en que volveré a verte, Eve. La morena se da la vuelta, pone los ojos en blanco y suspira con cansancio.<br/>- Confío en que eso no ocurra.</p><p>………………………..</p><p>Eve Polastri</p><p>Eve no vuelve a experimentar lo que sintió al besar a Villanelle, ni con su novio italiano, que acaba dejándola por otra mujer, ni con los numerosos hombres que luego pasan por su alcoba… Entonces un día ella deja de tener sexo con hombres, porque el sexo con ellos ya no es suficiente para acallar sus obsesiones. Meses después de que Oksana la besara, Eve conoce a una cuantas mujeres y besa a la tercera de ellas y a las demás que siguen… no resulta ser mejor que con los hombres… las hormigas vuelven a hibernar… y todo es mucho más aburrido que antes… <br/>Cuando Eve toma sus siguientes vacaciones, justo el día de Navidad, espera disfrutar de una semana tranquila en su casa. Ella no piensa ir a ningún lado. Se acabó la posibilidad de encontrarse con Villanelle. La rubia le hace sentir cosas que no entiende y es mejor poner distancia, porque Villanelle es Villanelle y a ella le encanta jugar con Eve.<br/>Cuando termina de cenar, ella se da cuenta con cierta tristeza que no hay un árbol de navidad, ni siquiera una misera guirnalda en toda la casa y se siente triste y sola. Ella se sienta y ojea “Que bello es vivir”con melancolía. Ella está llorando a mares cuando llaman a la puerta… más que llamar la están aporreando. <br/>Eve acelera el paso ceñuda y enojada, sin comprender quien en su sano juicio llamaría a las 12 de la noche de un día como este. Al abrir la puerta, la imagen de un Papanoel con sus brazos en los costados y una sonrisa bastante familiar, saluda al otro lado. Eve parpadea varias veces con la boca abierta….<br/>- ¿Villanelle?.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cuando Eve Polastri toma sus siguiente vacaciones está resuelta y decidida a no encontrarse nuevamente con Oksana Astankova. Ella decide que se quedará en su casa, confinada en cuatro paredes y lejos de las casualidades que parecen acompañar todos su encuentros. Toda su determinación se viene abajo cuando un Papanoel familiar llama a su puerta la víspera de Navidad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 3 </p><p>Eve Polastri</p><p>Eve acelera el paso ceñuda y enojada, sin comprender quien en su sano juicio llamaría a las 12 de la noche de un día tan señalado como este. Al abrir la puerta, la imagen de un Papanoel con sus brazos en los costados y una sonrisa bastante familiar, saluda al otro lado. Eve parpadea varias veces con la boca abierta….<br/>- ¿Villanelle?.<br/>- No, soy Papanoel, JO JO JO.- Villanelle dice interpretando su papel, toda ilusión.<br/>- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- Eve pregunta entornando los ojos.<br/>- Pues obvio, traigo tus regalos.- Villanelle dice. Luego ella le pide a Eve con un gesto que espere y toma un bolso de terciopelo rojo, grande y repleto, de lo que Eve deduce deben ser los supuestos regalos, cargándolos en su espalda. - ¿Me dejas entrar?.- Eve entorna los ojos y suspira, apartándose a un lado para dejarla entrar, luego la morena se asoma fuera y mira a uno y otro lado, por si Villanelle viene acompañada por su esposa o alguna de sus tantas amigas.- ¿Qué miras?.- Villanelle pregunta pegándose a su espalda y mirando por encima del hombro.<br/>Eve trastabilla un poco y se gira con la cabeza muy alta y cierta suficiencia que molesta a la rubia. <br/>- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu esposa?.- Ella pregunta con las cejas arqueadas. Villanelle pone los ojos en blanco, pero no dice nada. Ella se quita las botas, húmedas por la nieve, y las deja en la puerta.<br/>...........................</p><p>Medía hora después, Eve está sentada en la cocina, a la mesa frente a Villanelle, que come como si le fuera la vida en ello. Mientras lo hace, Eve la observa con cierta curiosidad, pero ella piensa en lo ridículo que es todo aquello. Ella y Villanelle no han mejorado su relación en más de dos años separadas. <br/>Aquella noche en el puente, Eve creyó que si se quedaba junto a Villanelle satisfaría su obsesión por la mujer. Compartir más tiempo le permitiría conocer todo de ella… lo que desayunaba, qué leía, cómo se divertía… Ella había imaginado una amistad peculiar, llena de emoción y diversión. Realmente pensó solo en satisfacer su curiosidad por la otra mujer y luego se planteó preocupada si una vez satisfecha, Villanelle le aburriría… Pero ella tenía sus propios planes. Eve tendría que haberlo previsto… tendría que conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que Villanelle no era lo habitual. Se fue, dejando una Eve impotente y vacía… detrás… siempre detrás… <br/>Prometió que volvería…. pero ha esperado dos años para llamar a su casa, lo que a Eve le dice mucho de su interés. Eve piensa que ella no tiene derecho a molestarse, cuando su motivo es egoísta también. Y después está que Villanelle es manipuladora, caprichosa, imprevisible y nunca dejará de coquetear con ella. Lo que haría imposible una amistad verdadera… Eve tendría que haberlo visto venir, de nuevo. <br/>Villanelle levanta los ojos de su comida para mirar con cierta timidez a Eve. Ella mastica con la boca abierta con espontaneidad. Eve se pregunta cómo es posible que no le disguste… lo odiaba en Niko, pero en Villanelle le parece entrañable… y ella deduce que la sensación viene motivada por su admiración hacía la personalidad de la rubia. Algunas veces… muchas veces, en realidad, Eve ha deseado ser como ella… saborear la oscuridad, la indiferencia a la muerte, tener el control… ir contra el sistema. ¿Eso no significa que le guste, verdad? Ella recuerda de repente todas las veces que se ha tocado pensando en Villanelle… más de las que realmente quiere admitir, pero no tantas como para ser catalogadas como algo más que simples fantasías. Y las hormigas son solo nervios, la emoción de los desconocido, igual que cuando te asomas a un abismo y sientes la adrenalina por el peligro… Pero luego está aquel beso… el beso no encaja con su argumento sobre la admiración, porque es algo intensamente más íntimo, se siente demasiado tácito entre ellas, a pesar de que han pasado 7 meses desde que lo hicieron. <br/>- ¿Te alegras de que esté aquí?.- La pregunta de Villanelle devuelve a Eve a la realidad y ella se da cuenta de que ha estado mirando a la boca de la mujer más joven todo el tiempo. Ella vuelve al presente y se encoge de hombros sin querer dar una respuesta. ¿Está ella contenta de que Villanelle esté aquí? Si no lo está, no entiende porque su corazón sigue acelerado y tiene esa sensación de energía poderosa. Ella está emocionada… pero ella no quiere estarlo y se enfada consigo misma.<br/>- En realidad quiero saber por qué has venido.- Eve admite, mirándola a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Villanelle </p><p>Villanelle siente que no hay una razón para justificar que se encuentre delante de la puerta de Eve Polastri. La excusa de la Navidad, es pobre, pero es lo único que tiene y además ella nunca ha intentado justificar sus acciones… Pero lo cierto es que Villanelle no ha podido quitarse de la mente el beso que compartieron… además está el hecho de que no ha podido tener sexo con nadie en meses, desde que su esposa la había dejado por un hombre. María le gustaba, era rica y culta… ella le contó parte de su vida… pero evitó la parte de los asesinatos. Luego, Villanelle hizo con ella todo lo que le habría gustado hacer con Eve. Intento llevar una vida normal de pareja… y funcionó, a base de algunas mentiras, pero funcionó… hasta que Venecia ocurrió y el beso ocurrió y ¡Maldita sea, ella no ha podido olvidarlo! Y luego Villanelle empezó a aburrirse de su vida de mentira, María la dejó.  Ella pasó mucho tiempo confinada en su casa, añorando la simple compañía solo para no pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba a Eve Polastri. <br/>A Villanelle le gusta la Navidad, realmente le gustan todas las festividades, pero especialmente las Navidades. Ella tiene presente en su cabeza el recuerdo de algunas Navidades familiares… lo feliz que había sido entonces, antes de que su madre la abandonara.  Ahora solo hay una persona con la que Villanelle quisiera estar en Navidad… Eve Polastri. <br/>El punto en el que está ahora es que quiere saber qué necesita Eve de ella… ¿satisfacer su curiosidad o tal vez algo más? Ella está allí porque se ilusiona con la idea de que sea lo segundo. Ella no está en la casa de Eve para celebrar las Navidades… ella está allí para darle el mejor sexo de su vida… está firmemente anclada en ello, hasta que Eve Polastri abre la puerta. Entonces toda su determinación se evapora y ella se queda hipnotizada, con el corazón latiendo fuerte y aturdida por su pulso intenso. Eve lleva puesta una camiseta de algodón verde de mangas, que tapa sus piernas hasta el medio muslo, y unos gruesos calcetines de invierno marrones. Villanelle odia el marrón, así que odia los calcetines en cuanto los ve. Pero ella tiene que hacer su papel, no se ha vestido de Papanoel para quedarse allí como un pasmarote.<br/>Después de ejecutar su interpretación, Eve la deja pasar. Ella se asegura de que Villanelle no venga acompañada por su esposa y pregunta por ella con un tono que Villanelle entiende como ¿celos?. Ella se siente emocionada con el pensamiento. <br/>Eve le pregunta si ha cenado y Villanelle tiene que admitir que no, sacando a relucir un puchero que Eve rechaza mirar por mucho tiempo. Ella dispone sobras de comida para llevar encima de la mesa, ante las cejas arqueadas de Villanelle. <br/>- No me gusta cocinar.- Eve se justifica mientras se sienta sonrojada delante de ella y se queda dispuesta a observar comer a Villanelle sin reparos ni pudor. A Villanelle aquello le parece incomodo, pero luego recuerda que a ella nunca le han importado demasiado los modales y si Eve quiere mirar sus malos modales en la mesa, ella no va a quejarse. Esta Eve que la mira de forma tan curiosa e interesada, le recuerda a aquella de su primera cena juntas, con el pastel de pastor de Niko. La primera vez que hablaron fue ese día y para Villanelle fue increíble y recuerda cada minuto, cada palabra, cada mirada y cada gesto de Eve.<br/>Ella sigue comiendo mientras piensa en lo mucho que Eve le gusta. Ella no concibe la idea de pasar más de unas horas con Eve Polastri. La idea de estar con Eve más tiempo es placenteramente atosigador. Su relación siempre ha estado muy limitada. Limitada por sus trabajos, limitada por sus personalidades, limitadas por la terquedad de Eve y la superficialidad de ella.  Ellas nunca han sido libres, nunca han tenido tiempo real para hablar sin ser interrumpidas o en circunstancias abruptas… <br/>Ella termina de comer en poco tiempo y luego se da cuenta de que Eve está mirando directamente a su boca, sin atisbo de pudor. Pero luego se da cuenta de que solo está pensando, con la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera, para el caso, su boca. <br/>Estar en la nueva casa de Eve se siente como un buen momento para empezar a conocerse.</p><p>- ¿Te alegras de que esté aquí?.- Villanelle observa como Eve vuelve a la realidad y se encoge de hombros, pero no contesta. Su mente vuelve a caer en una desordenada profundidad de pensamientos que Villanelle desearía poder oír.<br/>- En realidad quiero saber por qué has venido.- El corazón de Villanelle se acelera cuando Eve interroga directamente.<br/>- Es Navidad.- Villanelle dice muy suave y en seguida se siente patética.<br/>- Han pasado más Navidades y no has estado en ninguna de ellas, ¿por qué esta es diferente?.- Eve pregunta recelosa.<br/>- Mi esposa me dejó… por un hombre, ¿puedes creerlo?.- Villanelle pregunta fingiendo indignación y sintiéndose internamente arruinada.- Entonces me sentía sola y me acordé de mi amiga, Eve Polastri.- Esta excusa es aun más patética y tal vez no es la mejor idea sacar a su esposa a escena, piensa Villanelle.<br/>- Vamos, ¿que te aburrías y se te metió en la cabeza venir a mi casa porque te pareció divertido comprar regalos y vestirte como una idiota?. Pero claro, no podrás quitártelo de la cabeza hasta que lo hagas. Por eso estás aquí, realmente.- Eve dice con hastío.<br/>- ¿Si sabías la respuesta para qué preguntas?.- Villanelle responde molesta. ¿Por qué Eve no puede dejar de ser grosera con ella? ¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer? Ella pensó que cuando dejara de asesinar, Eve podría interesarse más en ella y no tanto en su oscuridad. Ella pensó que Eve sería más suave, más comprensiva con los sentimientos de Villanelle… pero cada vez que la ve, la morena sigue enojada con ella y Villanelle está disgustada porque no lo entiende.<br/>- ¿Dónde estás hospedada?.- Eve pregunta curiosa poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al salón. Villanelle se levanta segundos después y la sigue. Se sienta junto a Eve en el sofá y coloca las manos en su propio regazo. <br/>- Hotel.- Villanelle confiesa sin profundizar mucho.- Pero esperaba poder quedarme aquí esta noche.- Villanelle admite con fingida tranquilidad. <br/>- Yo… no creo que… en realidad, está bien, no me importa.- Eve dice finalmente rendida porque  de verdad quiere que se quede, aunque no se presente como una buena idea después del beso que Villanelle le dio. Eve no desea confundir sus sentimientos ni los de la mujer más joven.<br/>- He traído pijama, está en la bolsa de los regalos.- Ella sonríe con gracia infantil, luego su mano acaricia suavemente el brazo de la morena.- Me gustaría poner los regalos bajo el árbol.- Villanelle declara con demasiado dramatismo.<br/>- No tengo árbol.- Eve admite con indiferencia.<br/>- ¿Qué eres una especie de Mr. Scrooge o algo así?.- Villanelle la mira ceñuda.- La Navidad es mi época favorita.- Nada más confesar aquello, Villanelle observa como Eve inclina la cabeza absorbiendo la información.<br/>- ¿Por qué?.- Villanelle sonríe con la pregunta anticipada.<br/>- Los regalos, por supuesto… me encantan las cosas bonitas y sobre todo si no tengo que gastar dinero en ellas.- Villanelle admite con naturalidad, pero evitar profundizar más.<br/>- Es obvio que contestarías eso… es un poco frustrante...- Eve dice pensativa.<br/>- ¿Por qué frustrante? No entiendo.- Villanelle la mira confundida.<br/>- Contigo siempre tengo la sensación de que faltan piezas… cada vez que respondes una pregunta surgen una docena más.<br/>- Eso es porque tu nunca estás satisfecha.- Villanelle dice sin pensar. Eve parece molesta e indignada.<br/>- No tengo por qué escuchar esto… me voy a la cama. - Eve dice poniéndose en pie.<br/>- ¿Por qué te enfadas? Es la verdad. Siempre dices que sea sincera y es lo que pienso, lo siento. Persigues respuestas y obsesiones porque eso te emociona pero nunca es suficiente, siempre piensas que te estás perdiendo algo… tan ambiciosa. - Villanelle dice mientras la sigue hasta la puerta del baño, que Eve cierra con un sonoro portazo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve se resigna a pasar la noche de Navidad acompañada.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hay obscenidad, porno con trama y mucha angustia. Era tarde, estaba cansada y mi cabeza empezó a imaginar demasiadas cosas eróticas entre estas dos...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 4</p><p>Eve Polastri</p><p>Eve está intentando conciliar el sueño y curiosamente siente los mismo nervios que sentía de pequeña a la espera de que amaneciera para abrir los regalos… En este caso está deseando que amanezca para comprobar que Oksana Astankova, la asesina que una vez persiguió, sigue en su sofá, a escasos metros de su habitación. Ella siente que se le acelera el pulso cuando es consciente de los pocos metros que las separan. Tenerla en su casa parece inaudito, ellas nunca han estado bajo el mismo techo tanto tiempo.<br/>Ella necesita una tila o algo que calme sus nervios y le ayude a dormir. Recorre el pasillo silenciosamente hasta la cocina y cuando enciende la luz, Villanelle está allí. Ella ya no está vestida de Papanoel, eso habría sido extraño, pero al menos no sería tan incomodo como estaba resultando el pantalón de seda corto y vaporoso y el pequeño top a juego. Cuando Eve es consciente de que es la quinta vez que recorre el cuerpo de la mujer, ella carraspea y rompe con un gesto casual la tensión.<br/>- ¿Qué haces ahí de pie, en la oscuridad?.- Eve pregunta curiosa. Villanelle solo tiene una cuchara en sus manos. Parece turbada pero encantada con la presencia de Eve y de que al menos le vuelva a hablar.<br/>- Me he comido la mitad del helado de menta con chocolate… no es mi favorito, pero creo que tenían razón acerca de lo que dicen sobre la menta y el chocolate.- Villanelle se detiene y mira de arriba abajo a Eve, que ahora solo lleva bragas y una camiseta blanca, de mangas cortas, cuya transparencia no deja nada a la imaginación. Villanelle sonríe complacida y Eve se da cuenta entonces de su desnudez parcial. Ella se sonroja y gime humillada<br/>- No pensé que te encontraría en mi cocina.- Eve dice defendiéndose molesta. Y luego decide seguir siendo grosera como solo puede serlo con Villanelle.- Ni si quiera recordaba que tenía una invitada.<br/>- Vaya.- Villanelle se muestra fingidamente indignada, aunque en el fondo lo está, ella simula que no le importa su comentario.- ¿No podías dormir?.- Villanelle le pregunta curiosa.<br/>- Me pasa mucho últimamente, no es porque tu estés aquí.- Eve justifica rápidamente.<br/>- Lo pillo. - Villanelle dice levantando los brazos de manera pacificadora.<br/>- Me iba a preparar una tila. ¿Quieres una?.- Eve ofrece un poco más amable.<br/>- Eso sería genial, gracias.- Villanelle dice feliz, tomando asiento en la isla, sus piernas colgando largas y desnuda y distrayendo a Eve cada vez que tiene que moverse cerca.<br/>- A veces pienso en todas las cosas que no hemos hablado y que no hemos hecho juntas, ¿tu no?.- Villanelle dice sujetándose con fuerza a la encimera de la isla mientras se inclina cuando Eve pasa a su lado y ella puede hundir un poco su cara entre sus rizos y aspirar su olor. Aunque Eve se da cuenta del gesto, y se siente alterada por él y por su cercanía, lo disimula concentrándose en vigilar la tetera y en las palabras de Villanelle.<br/>- Sí, muchas veces. -Eve admite retirando el agua y afanándose en no derramar ni una gota mientras la vierte en las tazas.<br/>- Dime algo que te gustaría hacer conmigo.- Villanelle ruega por una respuesta con los ojos brillantes de emoción.<br/>- No sé, algo tan tonto como hablar.- Eve dice con sarcasmo.<br/>- Eso es tan aburrido.- Villanelle dice con disgusto.<br/>- Yo siempre he querido terminar lo que empezamos en París, antes de que decidieras apuñalarme.- Villanelle dice con una floritura de sus ojos. Eve puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta. <br/>- El sexo no va a ocurrir.- Eve dice muy segura. Pero si está segura, porqué piensa tanto en la boca de Villanelle. Y por qué mientras dice esas palabras ella está irónicamente mirando la gota de chocolate en su comisura y el primer impulso de Eve es el de lamerla con su propia lengua. ¿Qué demonios le hace esta mujer?.<br/>- No hablaba de sexo, hablaba de dormir en la misma cama. No necesariamente tiene que haber sexo para que satisfaga mi curiosidad, aunque estaría bien.- Villanelle admite sin dudar.<br/>- Por supuesto.- Eve responde sabiendo que Villanelle no perdería la posibilidad de coquetear. - Si lo que quieres es dormir en la misma cama…- Eve se queda pensativa, debería decirle que no va a pasar, que no entiende su curiosidad por hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que quiere que pase y entiende perfectamente la curiosidad. Ella decide no dar una respuesta finalmente… dejar el frente abierto a interpretaciones… y las palabras suspendidas en el silencio, mientras se incorpora y vuelve hasta su habitación sin darse la vuelta en ningún momento.<br/>Ella espera y espera y acaba por aburrirse y luego decepcionarse. Entonces ella se distrae pensando en las piernas largas y tonificadas de Villanelle, parada en su cocina. Por su mente pasan escenas eróticas de Villanelle en ropa interior, con medias, sexy, dominante, intimidante. Eve se ha masturbado mucho con esta escena, pero ahora no tiene que imaginar sus piernas, solo tiene que recordarlas. Eve nota el pulso latente entre sus piernas abochornada… Ella desciende su mano derecha bajo la bragas para comprobar que está húmeda como el demonio. Ella retiene dudosa el deseo de seguir acariciando, de masturbarse, pero ella está casi segura que Villanelle está dormida. Ha pasado un tiempo prudencial para que así sea. </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle coloca las tazas dentro del fregadero mientras piensa en las palabras de Eve. ¿Estaba invitándola a dormir en la cama? Sin duda parece eso… pero no puede ser, Eve simplemente se ha sentido incomoda y ha huido a su habitación, y Eve ha cerrado la puerta esta vez, aunque Villanelle no ha oído el pestillo.  Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no?. Ella recorre el pasillo, pone una mano muy segura sobre el pomo, pero en el último momento le asaltan las dudas y vuelve al sofa. Ella se mete bajo el edredón y cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando dejar la mente en blanco y olvidarse de Eve en la otra habitación. Ha pasado casi una hora cuando Villanelle se endereza frustrada y se encamina muy decidida hacia la habitación de la morena. Ella entra despacio y observa que Eve está bajo el edredón, recostada de perfil y de espaldas a la puerta. Ella toma aire en silencio y lo suelta tomando valor y controlando sus nervios. Ella oye algo, un murmullo, pero es incapaz de entender de dónde viene. Da unos pasos tentativos hacia la cama y se pregunta si es buena idea meterse ahora que Eve debe estar dormida. Está pensando en ello, parada al borde de la cama cuando oye un gemido y cuando empieza a dudar de que realmente fuera un gemido, oye otro y otro y Villanelle es consciente de que Eve Polastri está masturbándose delante de ella, inconscientemente, pero igualmente alucinante para Villanelle. Se mete bajo la manta con un gesto suave y sutil y se queda bocarriba, con el aire un poco contenido. Le arden los dedos por el ansia de tocarla, teniéndola tan cerca y sabiendo que ella está follándose a sí misma. Es obsesivo y molesto el deseo de mirarla, ella se vuelve en la cama y entonce Eve parece darse cuenta de su presencia y detiene sus sutiles movimientos. Villanelle se acerca hasta que su torso está pegado al de Eve y puede hablarle al oído.<br/>- Sigue, Eve.- Villanelle le susurra excitada y siente que tiembla cuando Eve jadea al sentirla respirar tan cerca. <br/>- Eres tan caprichosa… - Eve dice con la voz temblorosa por la excitación, luego reanuda con más fuerza y menos contención los movimientos de sus dedos.<br/>- Joder.- Villanelle siente que sus mejillas arden mientras retira el edredón lujuriosa para poder ver mejor. - Te ves… muy vestida.- Villanelle dice decepcionada y además, Eve está de lado, lo que es aun más frustrante.<br/>Eve todavía de lado, baja sus bragas, dejando al descubierto una parte de sus nalgas. Pero todavía Villanelle no puede ver nada. Villanelle está a punto de decirle que se gire para poder verla, cuando Eve se aprieta contra ella más y contonea su culo, moliéndolo contra Villanelle. Ambas jadean con el contacto y el primer reflejo de Villanelle es agarrar sus cinturas para alargar el roce. Eve tiembla y jadea, parece estar cerca y entonces ella se aleja un poco para ponerse boca arriba. Villanelle observa decepcionada que tiene los ojos cerrados, pero la decepción se evapora cuando observa los dedos de Eve enterrándose una y otra vez entre sus pliegues, fuerte y en profundidad. Villanelle jadea con cada embestida imaginando que es ella quien la penetra. <br/>- ¿En qué piensas?.- Villanelle le pregunta curiosa, en un susurro sensual. Eve muerde su labio inferior mientras aminora un poco el ritmo. - Dime.- Villanelle solicita imperiosa.<br/>- En cosas...- Eve exhala con esfuerzo.<br/>- ¿Qué cosas?.- Villanelle susurra muy cerca de su boca ahora y está segura de que Eve lo nota porque tiembla de arriba abajo.<br/>- En ti.. tus… piernas… tetas… - Eve dice entre gemidos.<br/>Villanelle no esperaba sinceridad, no esperaba que Eve pudiera admitir algo así. Así que ahora está noqueada completamente. <br/>- ¿En mi?.- Villanelle pregunta con inocencia e incredulidad.<br/>- Sí, joder...- Eve se estremece.- Pienso en ti… algunas veces… mierda, estoy cerca.- Eve añade bombeando en su núcleo sin parar y bajando su otra mano para exponer su clítoris y acariciarlo.  Ella abre los ojos entonces, y su mirada se encuentra con la de Villanelle, que observa con los ojos muy abiertos y maravillados la humedad acumulada en los pliegues de la morena. Ella siente la mirada de Eve y se gira para encontrarse a Eve lamiendo sus labios varias veces antes de que Villanelle decide que besarla es una buena idea. Eve gime en su boca y ella se derrite cuando la lengua de Villanelle acaricia su paladar. Eve gime un par de veces atontada con la sensación y luego parece volver en sí y empuja a Villanelle lejos.<br/>- No más besos.- Eve dice firmemente. Villanelle parece decepcionada, pero se contiene mordiéndose los labios.<br/>- ¿Puedo tocarte?.- Villanelle pregunta con prudencia.<br/>- No, eso definitivamente tampoco está dentro de los límites.<br/>Villanelle siente que se va a morir de deseo. Hay varias ocasiones en las que está a punto de romper la regla, sobre todo cuando Eve se detiene un momento y con mucha agilidad se deshace de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Villanelle gime y jadea, exhalando el aire y prácticamente con la boca hecha agua imaginando su lengua formando círculos sobre aquellos pequeños montículos oscuros y rosados. <br/>- Si pudiera tocarte, lo haría con mi lengua… y empezaría en tus pechos… oh dios, son preciosos. - Villanelle comenta con la voz quebrada. Eve jadea ante sus palabras y junta sus rodillas.<br/>- Eso… podría… estar bien… pero no sé si sería… adecuado.- Las dudas de Eve alimentan su valentía y ella se inclina para dejar un tímido beso en su pezón derecho. El efecto es inmediato. Eve chilla, luego arquea su espalda buscando más contacto y después tiembla de deseo… - Otra vez.- Las palabras salen rápido con dos suspiros. Villanelle sonríe pero luego traga saliva y se relame anticipando el tacto y el sabor en la punta de su lengua.</p><p>Eve Polastri </p><p>Ella se toma su tiempo besando la carne pálida de su pecho, alternando suaves lamidas con su lengua húmeda y caliente. Eve gime fuerte y se retuerce intentando que Villanelle llegue a su pezón.<br/>- Tan impaciente.- Villanelle le dice toda sonrisas. Eve abre los ojos y se miran y es entonces cuando Villanelle sin dejar de mirarla intensamente posa la punta de su lengua en su pezón, paladea encima de él, arrancando gemidos y jadeos de Eve y finalmente succiona el pezón entres sus labios, Eve se contrae. Piensa que no ha experimentado algo igual antes, demasiado intenso para reducirlo solo a una mera fantasía. <br/>- Joder, puta, joder, sí, sí.- Ella tiene que cerrar los ojos porque la sensación es demasiado cruda.- Voy… a… venir fuerte…<br/>Ella no espera que Villanelle haga lo que hace a continuación. La rubia baja por el colchón hasta situarse rápidamente entre el hueco de sus piernas y arrodillarse muy cerca de su centro. <br/>- ¿Qué haces?.- Eve pregunta con pánico deteniéndose abruptamente. Ella no está preparada para tener a Villanelle entre sus piernas, eso sería demasiado… pero joder la imagen le hace la boca agua.<br/>- Quiero mirar de cerca.- Villanelle contesta concentrada.- Tienes un coño muy bonito, Eve, realmente apetecible, pero no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras.- Villanelle aclara no muy convencida de poder controlarse.<br/>Eve, con alguna reminiscencia, retoma las caricias y las embestidas. Ella se enfoca un momento en Villanelle, y la imagen de la rubia, arrodillada y con los ojos maravillados, la hacen perder la razón. Ella piensa que llegado el momento, justificaría lo que va a hacer a a continuación como un impulso llevado por la sinrazón del deseo sexual y la curiosidad. Ella se inclina, hasta que es capaz de alcanzar la nuca de la rubia y luego tira. Villanelle primero la mira confundida, pero después lo entiende y no tarda ni dos segundos en estar entre sus piernas, con la lengua jugueteando entre sus pliegues, lamiendo sus fluidos con desesperación… Eve también tarda segundos en alcanzar el clímax, aunque ella no quiere que la lengua de Villanelle desaparezca y no suelta su nuca. Ella siente un renovado placer palpitante, intenso e imprevisto y el segundo orgasmo le golpea como un rayo. Eve jura que dice algunas obscenidades sin sentido cuando llega, pero está demasiado cachonda pensando en la lengua de Oksana en su coño para preocuparse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En Navidad, ellas abren regalos y toman chocolate en la moqueta frente a la chimenea. Todo es demasiado bonito y familiar, hasta que Villanelle hace de las suyas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 5</p><p>Villanelle</p><p>Villanelle siempre ha sido buena con el sexo. Siempre segura de sus cualidades y habilidades en la cama y jamás nadie ha conseguido intimidarla, no desde Anna. Ella siempre ha hecho lo que quiere porque ella no concibe un sexo con contención… pero con Eve es claramente diferente. La ha deseado tanto y de tantas maneras, que tenerla dormida y casi desnuda entre sus brazos es toda una utopía, totalmente imposible. Sin embargo, ella todavía tiene que permanecer con los ojos abiertos y mirarla para poder creerlo. <br/>Amanece cuando se quiere dar cuenta. Los ojos rojos de cansancio y de enfocarse en la figura a su lado. Ha pegado algunas cabezadas después de lo ocurrido, pero cada vez que despierta se sorprende más de que no haya sido un sueño. <br/>Esto no ha sido realmente sexo… no para Villanelle. Para ella ha sido pura magia, como la de los cuentos. Poder mirar a Eve en un acto tan intimido, y no solo mirar, no solo mirar… Oh dios, cuando se recuerda a sí misma entre las piernas de Eve… tiene que apretar los muslos sofocada. <br/>¿Por qué Eve lo permitió? No es propio de ella ceder ante lo que ella llama “los caprichos de Villanelle”. ¿Qué demonios ha sido esto? ¿Curiosidad, morbo, perversión… tal vez solo estaba cachonda? <br/>- ¿En qué piensas?.- La voz adormilada de Eve vibra contra la piel de su clavícula. Villanelle toma aire.<br/>- En que esto es raro.- Villanelle admite cerrando los ojos. Eve se remueve algo incomoda entre sus brazos.<br/>- Bueno… somo dos personas adultas… creo que anoche ambas estábamos calientes y sí, he fantaseado algunas veces contigo, no te lo voy a negar.- Eve dice  comenzando a incorporarse tensa. - Solo son fantasías, Villanelle, no significa nada más…<br/>Eve se gira para sentarse en la cama, con los pies colgando por su lado. Villanalle se incorpora para mirar herida su espalda cubierta por la camiseta blanca. <br/>-  ¿Entonces, se trata de una fantasía que querías llevar a cabo… conmigo o con una asesina?.- Villanelle insiste con el ceño fruncido porque no puede creer a Eve.<br/>- No sé, ambas supongo.- Eve dice encogiéndose de hombros, sin variar su postura.<br/>Villanelle se siente morir, ¿cómo es posible que unas simples palabras puedan hacerla sentir tan mal? Ella piensa que está enfermando por momentos. Algo duele en alguna parte de su cuerpo pero ni siquiera puede centrarse para localizar el foco de dolor. Esto es decepción… seguida de una profunda tristeza. Villanelle confirma lo que ya sabía… Eve solo necesitaba la intimidad para satisfacer una obsesión, una curiosidad. Ahora que ya está hecho, Villanelle no tiene nada que hacer allí. <br/>- Me voy a ir.- Villanelle anuncia levantándose rápidamente de la cama. Eve se vuelve rápidamente para observarla sorprendida.<br/>- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- Eve pregunta casi lloriqueando.<br/>- Bueno, he venido ha satisfacer una curiosidad. Tu has satisfecho la tuya. Así que ahora ya no tiene sentido que esté aquí más tiempo.- Villanelle habla de espaldas a ella, mientras ata su cabello en una cola alta.<br/>- ¿Y ya está?.- Eve parece indignada, cuando se incorpora para darse la vuelta y enfrentarla, cada una a un lado de la cama. - ¿Viniste aquí para qué, para satisfacer tu puta curiosidad morbosa y ahora simplemente, te vas?.- Eve pregunta dolida. Villanelle parece sorprendida y confusa.<br/>- Tu eres la que ha satisfecho una curiosidad hetero-morbosa. Oh, sí, tiene que ser genial cumplir una fantasía lésbica y además con una asesina despiadada, ¿no?.- Villanelle se vuelve furiosa para mirarla. Su labio inferior tiembla presa de la ira y por contener las lagrimas. - Yo solo vine para saber…- Villanelle baja la cara y guarda silencio.<br/>- ¿Para saber qué?.- Eve insiste impaciente.<br/>- Para saber cosas… de ti.- Villanelle no la mira mientras lo confiesa.<br/>- ¿Qué cosas, joder?.- Eve pregunta irritada.<br/>- Mierda, joder, quería saber si había una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiéramos ser algo más que amigas, ¿vale?.- Villanelle confiesa con pesar.- Esa es la verdad. No he podido quedarme a tu lado y lo siento, realmente lo siento…<br/>- No tienes que sentirlo… sé que lo hiciste por protegerme y alejarme de alguna manera.- Eve dice resignada. <br/>- Eso, sí, exactamente.- Villanelle dice señalando el acierto de Eve mientras acorta un poco la distancia y se sienta a los pies de la cama. - Quería alejarte… y quería protegerme. No voy a mentirte, Eve, no fue un acto de misericordia, fue un acto egoísta…<br/>- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Eve pregunta tomando asiento a su lado.<br/>- Creo que estoy… osea yo…<br/>- ¡Dilo!.<br/>- Mierda, estoy enamorada de ti.- Villanelle sisea rápidamente y se enfoca en la reacción de Eve.- No podía quedarme contigo, Eve… eras una distracción y temía perder la cordura del todo… Así que me fui, porque jamás pensé que realmente quisieras estar con alguien como yo en una relación de verdad. - Villanelle confiesa taciturna.- Y luego quería verte, pero si no lo hacía todo era más fácil, más continuo y estable.<br/>- Para, por favor.- Eve levanta una mano para detenerla. Cierra los ojos y se queda allí en silencio, respirando profundamente. - Todavía intento asimilar lo de que estás enamorada de mi.- Eve explica aun con los ojos cerrados. - Intento entender porque al escucharte decir eso se me ha puesto la piel de gallina… eres tan intensa cuando quieres.- Eve dice con un gesto curioso y abre sus ojos para enfocar de nuevo a la mujer más joven.<br/>- Necesito saberlo, Eve… sé que no me lo he imaginado… y sé que no estás enamorada de mi, obviamente pero también sé que te sientes atraída por mi, ¿cierto?<br/>- Si.- Eve admite con rotundidad.- En realidad mucho, pero siempre tengo la duda. Es difícil distinguir entre admirar a alguien o que esa persona te guste. Y yo no puedo estar segura… y no quiero hacerte daño, realmente me importas.<br/>- Entiendo.- Villanelle intenta una vaga sonrisa y luego se incorpora, cambiando totalmente de actitud.- Voy a lavarme la cara y los dientes.- Ella anuncia más relajada.- No abras aun los regalos.- Dice señalando a Eve amenazadoramente.</p><p>Eve</p><p>Una hora más tarde, Eve tiene que admitir que la estampa que protagonizan ambas es muy navideña, si obviamos el hecho de que no hay adornos navideños, pero hay nieve, hay chimenea, dos tazas de chocolate y hay regalos. <br/>Están echadas sobre la moqueta , cerca del fuego. Villanelle tiene la bolsa de regalos a sus pies y se los va entregando poco a poco, muy ilusionada por ver la reacción con cada uno. Eve desenvuelve un vestido negro, una rebeca a juego, un conjunto de ropa interior burdeos, que hacer sonrojar vivamente a Eve, un... ¿patito de goma?, un bola de cristal típicamente navideña, una bata de seda rosa y el último… que Eve abre en este momento para dejarlo caer al suelo roja como un tomate. Ella levanta los ojos enojada con la rubia, mientras le golpea en el hombro.<br/>- Eres idiota.- Eve le dice, intentando sofocar su indignación.<br/>- Vamos, es divertido.- Villanelle dice sonriendo con sarcasmo.<br/>- ¿Un arnés? ¿En serio?.- Eve pregunta negando con incredulidad.- ¿Dónde se supone que voy a meterlo?.- Ella pregunta con irritación, tomando la caja del suelo y estrellándola contra el pecho de Villanelle para devolvérsela.<br/>- No vuelvas a preguntar eso.- Villanelle advierte respirando con agitación, con la caja entre sus manos. Eve pone un poco de distancia, sintiéndose intimidada.<br/>- Vale, pero no lo quiero.- Eve dice aun enfurruñada, manoteando para que lo aleje de su vista. - Por cierto, yo no te he comprado nada, así que te lo puedes quedar. Creo que tú si que podrías necesitarlo.- Eve comenta con sarcasmo.<br/>- Vaya, yo te compro todas estas cosas bonitas y las envuelvo cuidadosamente para ti ¿y tu me regalas mi propio regalo?. Eso es tan grosero…<br/>- Grosero es regalarme eso, ¿qué pensaste, que iba a usarlo contigo? - Eve pregunta alterada.<br/>- Más bien pensé en utilizarlo yo contigo.- Villanelle dice con una sonrisa arrogante y sugerente. Eve golpea su hombro nuevamente.<br/>- Eres jodidamente descarada. <br/>- Solo soy jodidamente honesta.<br/>- Pues deja de ser tan honesta, me haces sentir incomoda. - Eve dice gimiendo. <br/>- ¿Incomoda o excitada?.- Villanelle interroga, acercando su cara a la de Eve.<br/>-  Valeeeee. Cambiemos de tema. - Eve dice tomando distancia. - ¿Que te gustaría que te regalase?.- Eve pregunta sintiéndose un poco culpable por los regalos de Villanelle. - Pero te advierto que mi presupuesto es limitado.<br/>- Conozco los límites de tu presupuesto.- Villanelle dice con segundas. Eve parpadea comprendiendo.- No quiero nada material que no pueda tener con mi propio dinero…<br/>- Entonces algo más como una buena acción para ti… como ¿lavarte el pelo?.- Villanelle niega con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Darte un masaje?, eso estaría bien.- Villanelle niega de nuevo. -¿Prepararte un buen desayuno?.- Eve tantea el tema de la comida, que sabe que tanto le gusta a la joven.<br/>- Ambas sabemos que no sabes cocinar.- Villanelle dice aburrida.<br/>- Vale, me rindo. - Eve dice suspirando.- ¿Y entonces, qué va a ser?.- Eve pregunta impaciente.<br/>- Un beso.- Eve tuerce los ojos. - Solo un beso, no estoy pidiendo gran cosa.- Eve duda muy seria.- Por dios, no seas tan dramática.- Villanelle exclama irritada. <br/>- Oggg, dios, está bien. Tampoco es para tanto.- Villanelle asiente dándole la razón muy contenta.<br/>La rubia se prepara, se pone rígida, cierra los ojos y acorta un poco la distancia entre ambas. Eve parpadea con los ojos muy abiertos y se echa hacia atrás. <br/>- ¿Ahora?.- Eve pregunta con pánico. Villanelle baja los hombros exasperada.<br/>- Claro.- Responde la rubia muy segura, mirando fijamente los labios de Eve mientras se relame.<br/>- Vale, pero espera… Mppgggdggg…</p><p>Eve cree que cree que se va a quedar sin aire cuando la boca de Villanelle se estrella contra la de ella sin dejarla pronunciar las palabras. ¿Dio, cómo puede ser tan impetuosa? El beso de Villanelle, fulgurante, caliente, húmedo y bélico es más de lo que han compartido hasta entonces, más intenso y la intensidad se siente insondable para Eve, se ahoga en la oscuridad. Ella comienza a dudar… maldita sea. Esto es tan cálido, tan familiar, tan suave y dulce, y al mismo tiempo tan salvaje, despiadado y egoísta que su teoría sobre la admiración que siente hacía Villanelle, se empieza a derrumbar ante ella. Esto que siente, es muy fuerte. No puede ser solo admiración… esto le gusta demasiado… podría hacerlo toda la vida… Villanelle se aleja de repente, y ella cree que ha olvidado como respirar. Ella jadea varias veces mientras Villanelle la mira con la cabeza inclinada, curiosa. Espera, pacientemente a que Eve se reponga y acaricia luego su cuello, en un gesto casual y tranquilizador, pero Eve tiembla bajo el toque y sus nervios se acrecientan. Por dios, solo es un maldito beso, ella piensa hasta que Villanelle vuelve al ataque, esta vez es más sugerente, lento, estudiado… lame sus labios entreabiertos con su lengua, luego tira de su labio inferior y lo lame con su lengua. Eve hace un ruido que Villanelle no ha escuchado antes. Villanelle no la besa, solo frota su mejilla contra la de ella, un acto tierno y sensual que calienta a Eve desde su núcleo y hace que repita varias veces el sonido que la rubia comienza a amar. Ella tiene que pararlo, tiene que hacerlo ya… pero entonces ocurre, los dientes de Villanelle en su yugular fuerte, afilados, y la lengua calmando el dolor sobre la piel que se eleva. Eve gime, ella se siente floja, ¿tal vez tan excitada que se siente desfallecer? Villanelle la está empujando hacia abajo, hacia la moqueta, y ella no es capaz de oponer resistencia. Villanelle la agarra de la cintura y tira de ella hacia arriba y una vez que está mejor situada, Villanelle se cierne encima de ella. La joven la mira con un gesto serio en sus labios mientras la recorre desde su altura, apoyada sobre sus manos. Eve tiene que tomar aire y apretar sus piernas para controlar el pulso duro en su intimidad. Villanelle se deja caer con suavidad mientras la mira, estudiando su reacción y controlando la suya propia como puede, pero cuando sus cuerpos se unen y se aprietan, ambas jadean. Villanelle se acomoda, colocando su muslo entre los de Eve y antes de que ella pueda decir algo, la besa de nuevo, con su lengua profunda y salvaje como una horda derramada sobre su boca, acampandola y conquistándola como quiere.  De nuevo es demasiado y Eve comienza a temblar, pero ella no quiere que pare… ella no ha temblado así en toda su puñetera vida. Se relajan y sus lenguas languidecen flojas pero sensuales dentro de sus bocas. Eve siente que recupera un poco la cordura y vuelve a la realidad… ella coloca una mano en el hombro de Villanelle e intenta alejarla con éxito. Villanelle se eleva y la observa con los ojos muy abiertos, expectante.<br/>- Creo que ha estado bien por ahora, ¿no?.- Eve comenta no muy segura de lo que quiere.<br/>- Oh, pero, no he terminado.- Villanelle dice disgustada.<br/>- Yo si.- Eve dice firmemente. Villanelle frunce el ceño y luego sonríe endemoniada.<br/>- ¿Estás segura?.- Mientras pegunta su muslo se aprieta contra ella con alevosía. Villanelle la mira desde arriba mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su cara de maldad se acrecienta. Eve tiene que tomar aire varias veces, sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa y excitada.<br/>- Oh, joder!.- Eve gime aferrándose en un acto reflejo a la espalda de Villanelle, cuando el roce es cada vez más rápido y placentero y sabe que no tardará en venir. Luego Villanelle vuelve a besarla y este es un beso más pasional, irracional, sucio. Eve gime mucho en la boca de la rubia, porque no puede contenerse ahora, ella ha perdido totalmente la razón.<br/>- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que termine?.- Villanelle le susurra con su boca muy cerca de su oído. Luego lame y muerde su lóbulo y no contiene el gemido que sale involuntariamente y que humedece más a Eve. La morena está segura de que este es el punto de no retorno…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sexo, sexo, sexo y más sexo entre estas dos idiotas enamoradas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno esto empieza a ponerse caliente. Eve está muy reprimida y Villanelle limitada, así que solo puede acabar de una manera... el holocausto sexual XD.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 6</p><p> </p><p>Eve</p><p>A veces Eve puede ausentarse de una conversación con absurda facilidad. Ella tiende a no prestar atención a los problemas cotidianos de otros compañeros de trabajo. Lo hace desde pequeña, dejar de oír las palabras para no sentir nada… Ella siempre ha sido una persona preocupada por si misma y por sus obsesiones, no muy diferente de Villanelle en realidad. Eve suele gustar a las personas, a pesar de todo, admiran su genialidad aunque se sienten intimidados. Algunos compañeros piensan incluso que es entrañable ¿qué demonios significa ser entrañable?. ¿La gente que no sabe a qué se dedica Villanelle también pensarán que ella es entrañable? <br/>- Eve… estoy esperando.- Villanelle susurra sin dejar de lamer en su cuello.<br/>- No quiero que… sigas.- Eve dice con dificultad.<br/>- No hablas en serio.- Villanelle susurra chupando en su cuello y continuando con el contoneo de su muslo. Eve gime fuertemente y levanta sus caderas en busca de más fricción.- Tu cuerpo no parece estar muy de acuerdo.<br/>- Quitalas.- Eve susurra con una quejido necesitado.<br/>- ¿Qué?.- Villanelle la mira confundida y preocupada y se detiene.<br/>- Quítamelas.- Eve mira hacia abajo, si va a hacerlo, al menos quiere hacerlo bien. Villanelle abre los ojos sorprendida y extasiada cuando comprende que habla de su ropa interior. - Necesito sentir tu piel. Eve confiesa a modo de explicación.<br/>- Joder, sí, por supuesto.- Villanelle se remueve nerviosa y es torpe y suave. Eve se impacienta y tira de las bragas.<br/>- Mierda, Villanelle.- Ella sisea irritada por la lujuria. - Joder sí.- Eve exhala cuando su humedad baña la piel suave del muslo de la rubia. Villanelle gime y empuja fuerte motivada por los movimientos deslizantes.<br/>En algún momento, Eve empuja a Villanelle a un lado y se sube encima de sus caderas, sorprendiéndola. </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle</p><p>Villanelle no puede creer que Eve esté cabalgando sobre ella. Es sensual el contoneo de la mujer mayor mientras se mece rozándose contra el pubis de Villanelle y arranca jadeos y gemidos de su garganta que Villanelle no recuerda haber hecho nunca. Debajo del pantalón de seda, Villanelle puede notar lo hinchada y mojada que está. <br/>Ella se incorpora y se quita la blusa de seda, tirándola a un lado de la cama. Sus pechos quedan al descubierto y Villanelle se complace con la boca abierta de Eve.<br/>- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- Villanelle pregunta arrogante.<br/>- Dios, me encantan.- Eve responde con los ojos fijos en sus tetas, mordiendo su labio inferior. Cuando se da cuenta de que está siendo demasiado intensa, ella levanta sus ojos y mira a Villanelle de nuevo.- Puede que sea porque son mejores que las mías.- Eve comenta a la defensiva.<br/>- ¿Quieres tocarlas?.- Villanelle decide ignorar sus palabras y arrastra una de la manos de Eve, desde su estomago hasta su pecho. Eve jadea y tiembla. A Villanelle le parece frágil y extremadamente sexy.<br/>- Oh, dios.- Eve masajea la carne, primero con temor, luego con más brusquedad, roza el pezón con su pulgar y se relame sin dejar de mirarlo.<br/>- Pon tu boca aquí.- Villanelle ordena muy concentrada en la reacción de Eve, señalando a su pezón con anhelo. Y… Oh, mierda, no estaba preparada… no lo estaba y duda que lo esté nunca. Es sensacional como la rubia siente las corrientes por todo su cuerpo y especialmente entre sus piernas, cuando Eve juega con su lengua en su pezón y se burla de él provocando los quejidos frustrados de Villanelle.- Oh sí, lo haces muy bien, Eve.- Ella dice jadeante.- Me gusta tanto todo lo que haces… esto no puede ser solo sexo y lo sabes.- Villanelle dice poniéndose seria de repente. Ella necesita un poco de seguridad… porque ella sigue sin querer sufrir otro abandono. <br/>- Callate, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.- Eve ruega incorporándose y mirando a Villanelle con mala cara. Villanelle está asustada, pero no como si temiera por su vida… es miedo a la pérdida y al abandono. Pero ella no quiere dejar ir el momento solo por orgullo, ella la quiere ahora, justo como la tiene.<br/>Villanelle aprieta recorre los muslos descubiertos de Eve, desde la rodilla, hasta sus caderas. Ella arrastra sus manos por los costados arrastrando la camiseta blanca de Eve hasta que se la quita. Ahora Eve está completamente desnuda y Villanelle solo lleva puestos unos pantalones de seda totalmente arruinados. Eve arquea una ceja, mirando los pantalones y luego tira de ellos con furia, rompiendo la delicada tela.<br/>- A la mierda 400 euros.- Villanelle murmura apenada.<br/>- Joder.- Eve se detiene y mira a Villanelle sorprendida y asqueada.- Eso es comida para un mes.- Eve dice irritada.<br/>- No para mi.- Villanelle sonríe despreocupada.-Ven aquí.- Villanelle tira de Eve hasta que está encima de ella. Para Villanelle sentir la piel de Eve cálida y protectora es como el éxtasis de Santa Teresa. Ella se queda aturdida por unos segundos y tiene que controlar la lujuria que la invade. Siente que en cualquier momento va a perder el control, pero ella quiere perderlo, quiere dejarse arrastrar por la pasión y el deseo que siente latentes bajo su piel y follar duro y fuerte a Eve, para que se acuerde de ella cuando vuelva a sentarse. Pero otra parte de ella, cree que hacerle el amor puede ser incluso mejor… paciente, dulce, tierno y suave. Ella ahora también puede ser así, al menos puede intentarlo. Ahueca las mejillas de Eve mientras la mira con adoración.- Estás preciosa.- Villanelle susurra encantada. La piel de Eve brilla con la luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana.<br/>- No digas eso, me incomodas.- Eve gime echándose hacia atrás y agarrando las manos de Villanelle que caen de sus mejillas, para ponerlas sobre sus tetas. ¿Se puede morir de impresión? Algunos animales con el corazón muy endeble pueden morir de impresión, pero Villanelle no tiene un corazón endeble ni va a morir de impresión… pero está cerca del colapso. Ella ha pasado de la decepción a la emoción. Los pechos de Eve son pequeños y justo encima de uno de ellos hay una cicatriz que Villanelle mira con detenimiento, mientras los acaricia. Eve se da cuenta y la tapa con su manos avergonzada.- Y no mires la cicatriz, no es gracioso ni sexy.- Eve murmura cabreada. Villanelle asiente y obedece. Eve sonríe un poco divertida tal vez porque Villanelle no se ha quejado, pero es que ella no quiere estropearlo…<br/>- Quiero besarte, otra vez.- Villanelle dice con un susurro sin dejar de mirar a los labios de Eve. Sus manos descienden hasta la parte baja de la espalda de Eve y la empujan hacia abajo, para alcanzar sus labios. Ellas se besan con hambre y mientras tanto las manos de Villanelle siguen bajando hasta que están sobre las nalgas de Eve. Ambas gimen en el beso cuando Villanelle aprieta la tierna carne. - Tienes un culo tierno, me gusta mucho.- Villanelle dice masajeando y apretando, luego impulsa un movimiento de Eve hacia delante, gimiendo con el roce que se produce entre sus núcleos. El clítoris de Eve está húmedo, caliente y palpitante y Villanelle se muere por volver a saborearlo.<br/>- Esto se siente tan bien.- Eve dice entre gemidos, cerrando los ojos y prestándose a la sensación por completo.<br/>- Quiero comértelo de nuevo, Eve.- Villanelle dice con  demasiada naturalidad e inocencia.</p><p>Eve sonríe halagada, pero ella parece tener otra idea porque se agacha y besa a Villanelle de nuevo. No lo alarga demasiado. Ella muerde su cuello luego, succiona, se queda demasiado tiempo lamiendo su yugular y comienza a descender. Su lengua húmeda resbala entre el hueco de sus pechos, ignorándolos en su camino, para agonía de Villanelle. La morena parece tener un destino decidido. Juguetea con su obligo, pasa un dedo con cierto disimulo por la cicatriz que ella mismo hizo y luego sus manos se agarran a las caderas de Villanelle. Y desciende, desciende… desciende más hasta que su boca está justo encima de palpitante núcleo. - Vale, esto también está bien.- Villanelle dice como para sí misma cerrando los ojos anticipando el momento. Ella no puede creer que Eve vaya a atreverse a hacerlo, que no sienta ningún pudor.<br/>- Va a estar más que bien.- Eve susurra muy arrogante, lo que envía un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Villanelle. - ¿Te lo vas a perder?.- Eve pregunta todo lo sugerente que puede, lo que provoca que la rubia abra los ojos sonrojada y mire la cabeza de rizos suspendida entre sus piernas. - Mejor.- Eve dice premiándola con una sonrisa segura.</p><p>Eve</p><p>- Dios, permite que esto se me de bien.- Eve susurra bajito sin intención de ser oída antes de lamer de arriba abajo sin reparos y tragar los jugos de Villanelle en el proceso. Eve piensa que tal vez debería estar asqueada, pero ella descubre que le gusta mucho hacerlo, que el sabor es amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo, que la carne es suave y está caliente y huele y sabe bien… Hay una vocecita en su cabeza que le recuerda que todo lo que siente es porque es Villanelle… y ella tiene que admitir que es así. Eve descubre preocupada que le gusta todo lo que viene de Villanelle… ¿podría ser eso amor? Ella se pregunta mientras lame distraída hasta que siente las manos de Villanelle sobre su cabeza, empujando más profundo. Eve comprende que quiere más. Hasta el momento solo ha estado jugueteando con su clítoris y lamiendo de forma superficial, pero ella quiere hacerlo bien, y si Villanelle quiere más profundidad, ella se la dará. Ella recorre los pliegues con la punta de su lengua y luego su apertura, suave, tentativa, para sorprenderla penetrándola con su lengua tan profundo como puede. Villanelle se arquea con inercia y exhala profundamente liberándose con el contacto, como si lo hubiera estado esperando por largo tiempo.<br/>- Mierda!.- Villanelle chilla retorciéndose con una sensación demasiado intensa para controlar su cuerpo. - Creo que esto… joder… esto va a ser humillante.- Villanelle dice con un puchero desconcentrado. Ella baja su mano hasta su clítoris, dispuesta a aumentar el placer, pero Eve golpea su mano a un lado. Se eleva, abandonando el coño de Villanelle y observándola con cierta irritación.<br/>- Déjame a mi.- Eve dice un poco indignada. Ella teme no ser suficiente, ella teme no saber satisfacerla… y ella odia la sensación.<br/>Eve retoma su lugar entre sus piernas y riza su lengua alrededor de su clítoris, volviendo a juguetear con él. Villanelle gime elevando sus caderas. Eve observa sus dedos un poco desilusionada, son pequeños y cortos, pero entonces recuerda el regalo de Villanelle. Ella se sonroja cuando la idea pasa por su mente y busca con la mirada la caja. Está justo al lado de su pie izquierdo. Ella se queda mirándolo por largo tiempo. <br/>- Joder Eve, ¿estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?.- Villanelle se encoge emocionada cuando se da cuenta de lo que está mirando la morena.<br/>- ¿Tu quieres que yo...?.- Eve pregunta tímida y excitada.<br/>- Joder, sí.- Villanelle asiente entusiasmada. - Póntelo.- Villanelle ruega con urgencia. - Vamos.- Dice animando a Eve que parece abrumada. Ella toma la caja con nerviosismo y tarda la friolera de 4 minutos en ponérselo. Se siente ridícula e insegura con aquello colgando entre sus piernas, pero cuando levanta la cara para observar a Villanelle, ella cambia de opinión. Villanelle la mira casi babeando, asustada y deseosa al mismo tiempo. Entonces se siente poderosa con el miembro entres sus piernas, ella supone que es así como se deben sentir los hombres. Ella se lanza sobre Villanelle y la mujer la recibe entre sus brazos con suavidad, enlazando con delicadeza las piernas alrededor de su cintura y besándola en la boca. Eve siente el falo entre ellas, oprimido entres sus coños, empapándose de sus fluidos.- Hazlo.- Villanelle sisea tomando a Eve de la cintura y empujando hacia su centro<br/>- Vale, deja que me separe para ver, porque si no puedo equivocarme de agujero.- Eve dice riéndose de su ocurrencia. <br/>- No, por favor.- Villanelle pone una voz de mujer frágil.- No me rompas el culo en nuestra primera vez.- Ella finaliza su interpretación con un lánguido gemido. Eve se estremece debido a la excitación al escuchar aquellas palabras con aquel tono… ¿por qué romperle el culo en aquel momento sonaba tan bien?<br/>- Uffff.- Eve exhala sin disimular ni un poco que la actuación le ha encantado.<br/>- ¿Te ha gustado? Puedo interpretar el papel que quieras.- Villanelle comenta divertida.<br/>- Quiero...- Eve toma el falo con disimulo y lo cierne sobre el coño de Villanelle de forma tentativa sorprendiendo a la mujer más joven.- Lo que quiero es… - Ella empuja suavemente y hasta el fondo. Villanelle gime de impresión y jadea falta de aire. - A esta Villanelle, la de verdad… la que gime como una perra cuando la follo.<br/>- Joder… no imaginaba que te gustara… uff… mmm… hablar sucio.- Villanelle gime con cada embestida y siente que está muy cerca.<br/>- Me gusta ahora… ahora mismo me encanta.- Eve admite encogiéndose de hombros mientras besa a Villanelle y disfrutas de la vibración de sus gemidos en su propia boca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Parte 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- Es que...- Eve se queda pensativa.- Nunca pensé que te vería… tener un orgasmo.- Eve se ríe.- Osea ha sido raro.<br/>- ¿Raro? Eso no suena muy halagador.- Villanelle dice incomoda.<br/>- ¿Raro como ver la muerte de cerca?<br/>- Joder, como sigas por ahí me levanto y me voy.- Villanelle dice con los ojos llenos de indignación.<br/>- No, quiero decir, ha sido como… joder… nunca he estado con una mujer pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que me aterroriza es que eres tu… osea, la asesina despiadada y cruel...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, Eve definitivamente quiere seguir explorando los límites de su relación después de descubrir que lo que siente bien puede ser algo más. Todavía no puede olvidar que Villanelle es una asesina, que mató a personas que ella conocía, que por su culpa ella casi muere... tantas cosas en contra y tan pocas a favor...<br/>Pero Villanelle es diferente, Villanelle está real y dramáticamente enamorada de Eve, digo dramáticamente porque ella esta convencida de que la morena jamás podrá corresponderla de verdad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle</p><p> </p><p>Eve quiere matarme, Villanelle piensa mientras se arquea lejos del suelo y ahoga un gemido largo y profundo. Cuando abre los ojos y puede enfocar, Eve está delante de ella, con ojos curiosos y la cabeza inclinada.<br/>
- Deja de mirarme así, es raro.- Villanelle dice quejumbrosa, tapando su sonrojada cara con sus manos.<br/>
- Es que...- Eve se queda pensativa.- Nunca pensé que te vería… tener un orgasmo.- Eve se ríe.- Osea ha sido raro.<br/>
- ¿Raro? Eso no suena muy halagador.- Villanelle dice incomoda.<br/>
- ¿Raro como ver la muerte de cerca?<br/>
- Joder, como sigas por ahí me levanto y me voy.- Villanelle dice con los ojos llenos de indignación.<br/>
- No, quiero decir, ha sido como… joder… nunca he estado con una mujer pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que me aterroriza es que eres tu… osea, la asesina despiadada y cruel...- Eve dice un poco mareada con sus pensamientos. Villanelle  la mira con seriedad durante segundos antes de apartar a Eve con un gesto frio y levantarse. - Espera.- Eve dice preocupada.- No es malo… solo es raro tener sexo con alguien sabiendo que ha matado a tanta gente… a eso me refiero.- Eve dice incorporándose y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por su desnudez. Tienes que entenderlo.<br/>
- Sé lo que quieres decir…- Villanelle se vuelve y le sonríe con pena. - Supongo que Dasha tenía razón.<br/>
- ¿Dasha?.- Eve repite confundida.<br/>
- Ella siempre dijo que un psicópata solo puede ser feliz con otro psicópata…<br/>
- Eso es una tremenda estupidez.- Dice Eve, aunque parece que se queda pensando en los pros y los contras.<br/>
- No, en serio, si lo miras bien, es muy práctico. Así pueden ayudarse con sus mutuos trabajos, y el dinero nunca sería un problema y además está el hecho de que darían a luz a muchos psicópatas más. - Villanelle explica mientras se pone la rebeca que había regalado a Eve con naturalidad. - ¿Podrías dejarme algo de ropa?- Ella pregunta mirando su cuerpo desnudo, algo incomoda y la rebeca que no tapa mucho.- ¿Y puedo tomar una ducha antes de irme?.- Su voz tiembla un poco en este punto.<br/>
- No tienes por qué irte.- Eve dice tristemente.- Toma lo que quieras de la habitación. - Eve dice un poco resignada cuando Villanelle guarda silencio y se va por el pasillo.<br/>
La cama de Eve sigue desecha cuando ella se sienta sobre el colchón y comienza a llorar. Ocurre sin que pueda darse cuenta, pero ella sabe por qué ocurre. Las palabras de Eve dejan claro que ella jamás podrá enamorarse de Villanelle y si lo hiciese, no tardaría mucho en descubrir que ella era un monstruo.  Ella oye los pasos de Eve y como estos se aventuran hasta la puerta de la habitación. Villanelle se pone en pie y se mete en el baño antes de que Eve pueda entrar. Oye su voz en la habitación, llamándola suavemente. La rubia no quiere ser molestada, ella solo quiere darse esa ducha y huir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Joder, por qué duele tanto?  Estaba tan emocionada hace una hora, con Eve entre sus brazos… se había ilusionado como una imbécil y ahora se sentía tan mal… casi enferma. Ella vomitó un par de veces antes de entrar en la ducha. </p><p>Eve</p><p>Eve sabe que ha herido profundamente los sentimientos de Villanelle, aunque la mujer más joven se haya mostrado seria y fría, ella sabe que esa es su forma de expresar su tristeza… Si Villanelle no la está engañando y realmente siente algo por ella, no es extraño que sus palabras duelan… pero Eve necesita ser todo lo honesta que puede, porque de no ser así, lo que sea que vayan a comenzar no va a funcionar. Villanelle tiene que entender por si sola su situación y la de Eve, comprender que la situación no es la más adecuada. Ella se imagina la escena presentando a Villanelle a su madre… “Mamá esta es Villanelle, es mi amante ahora… pero ella antes fue una asesina despiadada” No, definitivamente no era la mejor situación, sobre todo para Eve.<br/>
Villanelle está vomitando, la oye un poco preocupada y su primer instinto es correr pero se contiene sabiendo que si Villanelle la quisiera allí, la llamaría. Ella decide esperar sentada a los pies de la cama, pero luego se siente patética y asustada. Ella comprende a la rubia, pero no quiere que se marche ahora que han empezado a construir algo más entre ellas, sin embargo, ella cree que lo hará en cuanto salga del baño… Entonces, ¿cómo será la despedida? ¿qué se dirán? Ella jadea mientras lo piensa y decide que no quiere pasar por eso ahora… No después de lo que ha ocurrido entre ellas y todavía está intentando asimilar.<br/>
Si Villanelle se despide de ella ahora, solo puede ser de una forma dramática y dolorosa para ambas. Eve se viste con ropa de deporte y sale a correr. Hace frío, pero el sol pica un poco a mediodía y alivia. Mientras corre, ella termina de entrar en calor. Decide que no quiere pensar, solo mirar a la gente… porque es divertido y la mantiene distraída. Eve no es buena deportista, se mantiene porque es nerviosa, y aunque realmente nunca le ha gustado correr, ahora se siente como algo liberador… ella no piensa parar hasta alejarse tanto del dolor como pueda.<br/>
Sin darse cuenta Eve termina a kilómetros de su casa, un par de horas a pie tranquilo. Está atardeciendo y Eve decide regresar, ella no se da prisa. Son casi las 7 de la tarde cuando entra de nuevo por la puerta. Un sudor frío en su cogote provoca temblores y castañeo. Ella mira a su alrededor, concentrándose por si hay algún sonido en la casa pero está silenciosa y ni siquiera hay huellas de que Villanelle haya pasado por allí. No están los regalos, ni el disfraz de Papanoel, ni la montaña de bolas de papel de regalo que Villanelle había hecho esta mañana…<br/>
Eve se aligera hasta su habitación, dispuesta a tomar una ducha y quitarse el sudor y la tristeza de encima. En realidad una parte de ella lo sabía… que Villanelle no estaría allí, que ella no sabe manejar bien los problemas emocionales y le resulta mil veces mejor huir. Primero la seduce y luego la deja tirada, pero se lo merece, Eve supone para sí misma.<br/>
Cuando Eve abre la puerta de su habitación, ella se queda sin aire. Villanelle está allí, echada sobre su cama, muy quieta, con una toalla atada a su cabeza y la otra enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella esta en posición fetal y cuando oye la puerta, esconde su cara entre sus brazos rápidamente.<br/>
- Villanelle, lo siento.- Eve dice en cuanto se recupera de la sorpresa. Ella tiene su camiseta en sus manos porque se la estaba quitando de camino a la ducha. - ¿Te importa si me doy una ducha?. Fui a correr y estoy toda sudada.- Dice apurada.<br/>
- ¿Durante casi cuatro horas?.- Villanelle pregunta con la voz lejana y sarcástica, sin salir de su escondite.<br/>Me he aburrido mucho.
- Me… distraje.- Eve dice nerviosa.- Me emocioné supongo.<br/> Villanelle levanta su cara sonrojada e hinchada. 
- Salí de la ducha y tardabas tanto que empecé a recoger y luego pensé que… no ibas a volver nunca.- Villanelle confiesa con un genuino puchero. <br/>
- Por un momento lo pensé.- Eve dice bromeando, pero Villanelle arruga su frente disgustada y no se ve contenta con aquellas palabras. Eve cree oírla sollozar cuando se esconde otra vez entre sus brazos avergonzada.<br/>
- No me extraña… mi propia madre me abandonó cuando era una niña… - La voz de Villanelle se detiene y ella ¿solloza? ¿ella realmente está llorando tanto?. Eve se preocupa ahora de verdad, viendo el pecho de Villanelle estremeciéndose por las lágrimas.<br/>
- ¿Tu madre? ¿Está…?.- Eve se queda a la mitad de la pregunta.<br/>
- Sí… murió poco después de que me abandonara.- Villanelle solloza más fuerte y Eve corre hasta ella sin dudarlo. No opone resistencia cuando Eve la toma en su regazo y acaricia su cabeza y su espalda de forma tranquilizadora.<br/> Más bien parece aliviada.
- No he pretendido hacerte daño con mis palabras… quería ser sincera… pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera estar contigo… bueno… de la manera que sea. - Eve se echa a reír muy fuerte y Villanelle sabe que acaba de pensar algo hilarante.<br/>
- ¿Qué?.- Villanelle suspira.<br/>
- Al menos, no mataste a tu madre…  eso sería… como demasiado… - Eve sigue riéndose. Ella espera que Villanelle se ría con su broma, pero Villanelle se hunde más en su pecho y llora aun más agitada. Su puños cerrados en su propia toalla de la que tira nerviosa.- Oye… oye… ya… tranquila… ¿qué pasa?.- Eve pregunta preocupada… quiere ayudar a Villanelle pero no entiende cual es el verdadero problema.<br/>
- No quiero hablar, ¿podemos solo dormir?.- Villanelle dice entre gemidos llorosos.<br/>
Eve se deja caer sobre el colchón arrastrando a Villanelle sobre ella, con su desolada cara metida en el hueco de su cuello.<br/>
- Debería darme una ducha antes.- Eve repite incomoda.<br/>
- No me importa Eve, solo quiero estar aquí contigo, de esta manera.- Villanelle explica más calmada.- ¿Puedo besarte?.- Villanelle pregunta incorporándose un poco para mirar a Eve con algo que parece adoración. Eve parpadea confusa… a ella le apetece, le apetece mucho ser besada de nuevo por Villanelle pero se siente sucia.<br/>
- Pero estoy toda sudada y debo oler fatal.<br/>
- Hueles bien.- Villanelle dice suavemente con la mirada brillante, casi susurrando mientras se acerca y la besa. Es un beso suave, lento, lánguido casi al punto de ser triste. La joven vuelve a llorar mientras la besa, lo que inquieta a Eve profundamente. - No te vayas ahora.- Villanelle ruega apartándose y agarrando la cintura descubierta de Eve, que jadea con el contacto.<br/>
- Vale… ¿Y tu, vas a quedarte?.- Eve pregunta con ansiedad.<br/>
- Da igual donde vaya Eve, tu siempre estás conmigo…<br/>
- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?.- Eve se aleja un poco para observar la cara de Villanelle confundida.- ¿Te quedarás no?.- Eve insiste con una mirada recelosa. Villanelle evita la mirada de Eve antes de contestar.<br/>
- Por supuesto.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Eve despierta sola…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Parte 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hay un chico en la puerta de su casa cuando Eve acude para abrir. Ella no sabría decir qué edad tiene, porque no sabe de niños ni le gustan. Solo sabe que es moreno, tiene un corte de pelo hortera y su ropa es extraña...muy “millennial”. <br/>- ¿Hola?.- Ella pregunta con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.<br/>- Hola.- El chico levanta los ojos y sonríe. Hay algo familiar en él que inquieta y altera a la morena…<br/>- Soy Borka.- Él dice entrando dentro de la casa sin más.- ¿Usted es Eve Polastri?.- El chico pregunta mientras lee su nombre en una hoja de papel.<br/>- Sí.- Eve responde sin poder dar crédito a la escena que se reproduce ante ella.-Este chico es ruso o habla como uno de ellos.- ¿Quién demonios eres tu?.- El chico deja de sonreír, preocupado.<br/>- Borka, el hermano de Oksana. - Él responde un poco molesto.<br/>- ¡¿Quéeeee?!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hay un chico en la puerta de su casa cuando Eve acude para abrir. Ella no sabría decir qué edad tiene, porque no sabe de niños ni le gustan. Solo sabe que es moreno, tiene un corte de pelo hortera y su ropa es extraña...muy “millennial”. <br/>- ¿Hola?.- Ella pregunta con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.<br/>- Hola.- El chico levanta los ojos y sonríe. Hay algo familiar en él que inquieta y altera a la morena…<br/>- Soy Borka.- Él dice entrando dentro de la casa sin más.- ¿Usted es Eve Polastri?.- El chico pregunta mientras lee su nombre en una hoja de papel.<br/>- Sí.- Eve responde sin poder dar crédito a la escena que se reproduce ante ella.-Este chico es ruso o habla como uno de ellos.- ¿Quién demonios eres tu?.- El chico deja de sonreír, preocupado.<br/>- Borka, el hermano de Oksana. - Él responde un poco molesto.<br/>- ¡¿Quéeeee?!.</p><p>Vale, perfecto, estos es sencillamente perfecto… esto no es perfecto, es ridículo, resuelve Eve mientras se pasea por su cocina y vierte un poco de zumo, nerviosa hasta el punto de la histeria, en un vaso. Ella sencillamente no puede creerlo. ¿Villanelle tiene un hermano? ¿No se suponía que no tenía familia? ¿Y qué hace en su casa? ¿Por qué tiene su nombre escrito en un papel? El zumo desborda el vaso y ella suspira limpiando el desastre. El chico la observa un poco apabullado. <br/>La última vez que Eve vio a Villanelle fue en diciembre. Ella vino de visita con la excusa de la Navidad y la sedujo, hizo cosas con Villanelle, aquellos días, en las que prefiere no pensar. Después la joven lloró entre sus brazos por horas, mientras Eve se sentía impotente sin saber cómo ayudarla. A la mañana siguiente, Eve despertó sola. En la almohada de Villanelle había una nota donde había escrito “Sorry, Baby” en letras cursivas inconfundibles y para rematarlo, había dibujado un corazón roto junto a las letras. ¿Qué burla cruel era esta? Eve arrugó la nota en cuanto la leyó la primera vez y la lanzó por la habitación airada, gritando insultos y maldiciones mientras salía de la cama y pateaba algunas cosas en su camino al baño. Ella pensó en aquel momento que Villanelle estaba muerta para ella… pero también pensó que a Villanelle le daba igual Eve. Ella solo había saciado su capricho y ahora volvía a alzar el vuelo como un pájaro libre al que Eve estaría encantada de disparar con una escopeta de cartuchos, por muy hermoso que fuera. <br/>- ¿Dónde está ella?.- Eve pregunta más brusca de lo que quiere, mientras le entrega el zumo al chico y se sienta frente él.<br/>- No lo sé, creí que estaría aquí contigo.- Borka dice encogiéndose de hombros,  mientras bebe un tímido sorbo de zumo. Eve se da cuenta de que parece decepcionado.<br/>- Ella no vive aquí y no sé como es que tienes mi nombre y mi dirección. - Eve dice recelosa, pero intenta una sonrisa vaga para tranquilizar al chico, que ahora parece incomodo y nervioso.<br/>- Ella me mando la dirección de su casa al móvil y me habló de ti, dijo que usted estaría en la casa… pensé que también estaría ella, pero supongo que está trabajando en alguna misión secreta.- Borka dice impresionado.<br/>- ¿Misión secreta?.- Eve pregunta muy confusa.<br/>- Sí, ya sabes...- Borka baja el tono de voz.- Para el MI6.- Él aclara con un susurro.<br/>Eve bufa y sonríe con incredulidad. ¿Villanelle le ha dicho que esta es su casa y que trabaja para el MI6? ¿Cuántas mentiras más le ha contado a este inocente chico que dice ser su hermano? Por Dios, es cruel hasta viniendo de ella. Bueno, no es tan extraño después de lo que le hizo a ella hace mes y medio. <br/>- Vale, ¿qué te ha contado sobre mi?.- La pregunta de Eve hace que el chico la mire con cierto recelo.<br/>- ¿Seguro que usted es Eve Polastri?.- Borka interroga con cierta suspicacia. Eve pone los ojos en blanco. Luego se levanta, toma su identificación y se la muestra. El chico asiente sonriente pero avergonzado. - Perdone, pero es que pensé que sería más… joven.- Eve arquea una ceja con mala cara.- Osea… usted es joven, quería decir igual de joven que mi hermana.<br/>- ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre mí?.- Ella repite la pregunta nerviosa.<br/>- Que eres muy inteligente, bueno eso no lo ha dicho, lo pienso porque siempre habla de ti y de lo que tu harías… Yo no lo entiendo muy bien, porque bueno… mataste a mucha gente en tu pasado y…<br/>- ¿Cómo?.- Eve jadea con los ojos llenos de pánico. El chico frunce el ceño preocupado y él se aleja un poco de Eve, amedrentado.<br/>- Ella me lo ha contado todo… pero no pienso nada, osea… creo que está bien si ahora eres una buena persona. - El chico dice con la voz temblorosa.<br/>- ¿Qué más te ha dicho?.<br/>Eve va a matarla cuando la vea, si es que la vuelve a ver algún día. Eve lleva semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de ella. Ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada, correo, regalo, postal… cero, solo vacío y la nada más aburrida y tediosa de la vida de Eve Polastri. <br/>- Que eres su novia.- El chico dispara un poco amedrentado.<br/>- ¡¿Cómooooo?! ¡¿Qué mierda...?! Será zorra…- Ella se detiene con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Borka.- Lo siento…<br/>- ¿Estás bien? Pareces enfadada.- Borka dice apenado.<br/>- Lo estoy, mucho, pero no contigo, tranquilo.- Eve dice, palmeando al chico en el hombro con cierta incomodidad. Sus manos todavía tiemblan cuando se deja caer pesadamente en el respaldo de su asiento y se pasa las manos por la cara mientras gruñe.<br/>- ¿Estás enfadada con Oksana?.- Borka pregunta bajando el tono de voz.<br/>- Es algo que los niños no pueden entender.- Con cierta suficiencia, ignorando un poco al chico.<br/>- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- Eve asiente volviendo a mirarlo con interés.<br/>- ¿No eres una asesina, verdad?.- Borka pregunta convencido de que tiene razón y ansioso por oírlo.<br/>- Pues no, ¿eso te decepciona o te alegra?.- Eve pregunta curiosa, tal vez imaginando una posible herencia a la psicosis en la familia de Villanelle.<br/>- Me alegra, me alegra mucho.- El dice respirando aliviado.<br/>- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?.<br/>- Villanelle es mentirosa… a ella le gusta inventar cosas para parecer mejor persona y ser aceptada.- Las palabras del chico hacen que Eve lo vea de otra manera, como a una persona madura. - Y además, no te ofendas, pero no tienes pinta de asesina.- El chico dice encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad. - En realidad, creo que ella es la asesina y tu trabajas para el MI6, ¿verdad?.<br/>- Cierto. Eres un chico muy inteligente.- Eve lo estudia confundida.- ¿Eso no te asusta?, ¿descubrir que tu hermana es una asesina?.<br/>- Bueno, hay cosas peores, supongo… una vida es infinitamente mundana en la inmensidad del universo… así que depende de cómo entiendas la muerte. En rusia siempre hemos visto la muerte como una liberación, algo natural…<br/>- Joder, mierda, ¿pero qué edad tienes?. Pareces Doogie.- Eve dice asustada.<br/>- ¿Quién?.- Borka pregunta.<br/>- Da igual, no habías nacido.- Eve hace un gesto con la mano quitando importancia al asunto.- ¿Y no te molesta que te haya mentido?.- Eve pregunta irritada por la aparente tranquilidad del chico.<br/>- Un poco, honestamente. Pero… en realidad no puedo enfadarme con ella.<br/>- ¿Por qué, por qué no puedes?.- Eve insiste sin entender.<br/>- Pasé 11 años de mi vida pensando que era un bicho raro pero entonces, conocí a Villanelle y ella me entendió de verdad, ella me aceptó. Mi hermano Pyotr también me entiende, pero ella es menos aburrida, consigue hacerme reír y que me lo pase muy bien. Me visita un fin de semana al mes, siempre me da dinero para que me compre ropa de la que me gusta y me manda regalos de las ciudades en donde está.<br/>- ¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?.- Eve pregunta ansiosa.- Oh, espera, ¿y lo de que tienes otro hermano?. Eso también tienes que explicármelo.<br/>- Hace un mes y medio ya. Vino a verme antes de Navidades, dijo que este año las pasaría contigo. - Él chico dijo un poco incomodo con aquello.<br/>- Sí, estuvo aquí.- Eve dice asintiendo con sequedad.<br/>- Entonces, ¿lo de que sois novias, eso si es…?<br/>- No, absoluta y rotundamente no.- Eve dice muy seria y disgustada.<br/>- Eso es que sí.- Borka dice echándose a reír con confianza.<br/>- No, en serio, ni siquiera somos amigas.- Eve dice convencida.<br/>- Vale, no sois novias… pero es obvio que algo ha pasado entre vosotras.- Borka resuelve con sonrisa segura.<br/>- Borka, la conozco porque yo la perseguía… era la agente del MI6 que la perseguía por cometer esos asesinatos.<br/>- Lo sé… bueno, ella lo contó con los roles cambiados, claro, pero debo suponer que tu eras la obsesionada y ella la que intentaba enamorarte.<br/>- Otra vez creo que esta no es una conversación para tener contigo.- Eve dice levantándose incomoda. - Vamos a comer algo, te invito, ¿quieres?.<br/>- Genial, sí.- Borka aplaude entusiasmado.- Necesito unas gafas de sol que sean molonas.- El muchacho dice en inglés con su habitual acento ruso y fuerte.<br/>- Vale, iremos a comprar también.- Eve dice no muy entusiasmada.</p><p> </p><p>Borka</p><p>Mientras caminan por las calles, Eve le muestra a Borka algunos edificios y explica lo que sabe de ellos. Borka cree que Eve es una persona bastante graciosa… él no suele socializar bien, pero Eve le hace sentir bien, más cómodo ahora que toman confianza. <br/>Borka está seguro de que Eve siente algo por Villanelle. Ella se sonroja cada vez que sale su nombre en la conversación y luego muerde el labio inferior nerviosa. <br/>Ellos almuerzan en una cafetería cerca de la casa de Eve, frente al parque y lejos del tráfico. A Borka le  apetece comer en la terraza y Eve no se opone. Ella es bastante amable, ingeniosa y tan inteligente como Villanelle dijo. Él comienza a verla de otra manera y a entender por qué es especial para su hermana. <br/>- ¿Y tu hermano, Pyotr, que edad tiene?.<br/>- Es mayor que yo. Tiene 24, pero no es un chico muy maduro.- Borka dice encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.<br/>- ¿Y él por qué no ha venido?.- Eve insiste llena de preguntas.<br/>- Bueno...- El chico le da un trago a su coca cola y hace un mueca.<br/>- Sigue enfadado con Oksana.- Borka responde un poco reacio con el tema.<br/>- ¿Por qué… por qué está enfadado?.- Borka levanta los ojos, ahora oscuros y sombríos.<br/>- Si me lo preguntas es porque no lo sabes y si no lo sabes es porque Villanelle no quiere que lo sepas… además se supone que yo ni siquiera lo sé… piensan que me caí de un guindo.- Borka pone los ojos en blanco exasperado.<br/>- Entonces ¿lo sabes pero no me lo quieres decir?.- Eve insiste perdiendo un poco los nervios.<br/>- Creo que no debo… es un asunto familiar y si no eres su novia… tampoco sé para qué querrías saberlo. - Eve gruñe alargando un poco las manos, como para intimidarle, pero las contiene y se echa a reír recuperando el control y recomponiéndose.<br/>- Empiezo a ver algunas similitudes entre tu hermana y tu.<br/>- ¿Sí?.- Borka pregunta emocionado.<br/>- No lo decía como algo con lo que emocionarse.- Eve murmura. Borka se echa a reír.<br/>- ¿Y tu, por qué estás enfadada con ella?.- Borka interroga, cambiando de tema.<br/>- Código rojo, chico. <br/>- Vale, si no quieres contármelo, no te hablaré de ella más.- Borja dice con firmeza, sin llegar a ser amenaza.<br/>- Perfecto, cuanto menos hablemos de ella mejor. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con esa mujer, por mi como si se pudre.- Eve dice con fingida indiferencia. - Y si la tuviera delante le escupiría a los pies. <br/>- ¡Oye! Que es mi hermana.- El chico exclama un poco disgustado. - Pero si quieres puedes hacer eso de escupirle, sería divertido ver la cara que se le queda.- Borka ríe alocado.<br/>- ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Te imaginas escupirle sobre sus zapatos de marca?.- Eve ríe endemoniada. Borka sin embargo ahora está sonriendo menos hasta que solo queda la sonrisa.<br/>- Creo que vas a poder hacerlo ahora. - Borka dice mientras su vista va subiendo.<br/>- Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Parecen dos niños planeando travesuras.- La voz de Villanelle hace que Borka sonría y se ponga de pie para abrazarla. Pasado el emocionante momento, Villanelle vuelve sus ojos hasta Eve, que está sentada a la mesa, con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia ella y en total silencio.<br/>- Está enfadad.- Borka dice disculpando la actitud de Eve un poco incomodo por la tensión.<br/>Eve permanece así casi un minuto completo, mientra Borka y Villanelle se acomodan en la mesa. En el momento en el que Villanelle llama al camarero, Eve se pone en pie, deja un billete sobre la mesa y se levanta. <br/>- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Borka.- Eve dice, mirando al chico al frente de ella, pero ignorando completamente a la mujer sentada a su lado derecho.<br/>Cuando el camarero llega hasta ellos, Oksana solo pide la cuenta con gesto urgente, sin dejar  de observar la figura de Eve Polastri perdiéndose en la distancia, algo desolada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Parte 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Borka es un chico muy despierto... y él nunca llora, él se golpea pero nunca llora... pero ahora está llorando y diciendo que tiene mucho sueño... y esto es lo que hace un hermano por su hermana. A él ni siquiera le gustan los dibujos animados.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle</p><p>Villanelle no es idiota, sabe que no es bien recibida por Eve Polastri. Ella se fue, desapareció convencida de que hacía lo mejor. ¿Qué debe pensar Eve de ella? ¿Creerá que es una cobarde por desaparecer así? Probablemente la odie y no quiera saber nada de ella, ¿qué punto tiene perseguirla?<br/>- ¿No vas a ir detrás de ella?.- Borka le pregunta sacándola de sus pensamientos. - Está muy enfadada contigo…<br/>- Lo está, aunque no imaginaba que lo estuviera tanto.<br/>- Pero yo creo que es porque le importas. Deberías pedirle perdón. <br/>- Parece más que esté indignada.<br/>- Orgullosa, más bien.<br/>- ¿Te ha dicho algo?.<br/>- No, bueno sí. Me ha dicho que no es una asesina.- Borka estudia la reacción de Villanelle, quien parece sorprendida.<br/>- Oh, eso… bueno.- Villanelle parece muy avergonzada.<br/>- Oye, no tienes que hablar de ello, pero no voy a dejar de quererte porque seas una asesina. - Borka dice muy tranquilo.<br/>- ¿No vas… a dejar de quererme?.- Villanelle repite con los ojos brillantes y mirándolo con ternura. Si él supiera lo que hizo… si el chico lo supiese, la abandonaría igual que haría Eve.<br/>- Tu no lo entiendes…- Villanelle dice cortante.<br/>- Creo que sí que lo entiendo. - Villanelle estudia su expresión irritada.<br/>- No tienes ni idea.<br/>- ¿De qué? ¿De que mataste a mamá?.- Borka suelta con naturalidad, mientras Villanelle abre los ojos muy sorprendida. Entonces, ¿el chico lo sabe y aun así la quiere?<br/>- ¿Cómo…?<br/>- Oh, desapareciste la noche que explotó la casa con ellos dentro, dejando un fajo de billetes para mi, no es difícil suponerlo y creo que soy bastante listo. <br/>- Y arrogante.- Villanelle añade intentando actuar con normalidad. - No dejé el dinero porque me sintiera culpable, ¿eso lo sabes, verdad?.- El chico asiente emocionado de oírlo.<br/>- Lo sé, venga vamos a buscarla.- Borka dice levantándose.<br/>- No, no puedo…<br/>- Vamos, sea lo que sea por lo que ella está así, seguro que si ella te quiere tanto como yo, te perdonará.<br/>- La cagué, Borka.- Villanelle admite poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo mientras hace pucheros.<br/>- ¿Qué hiciste?.- Borka pregunta preocupado por su hermana.<br/>- Me fui, dejándole solo una estúpida nota. Yo quería decirle tantas cosas… quería contárselo todo. - Villanelle suspira.- ¿Crees que puedo estar enamorada de ella?. - Pregunta con inocencia al chico.-Llevo desde que la vi por ultima vez sin poder pegar ojo. Estoy a punto del colapso, no te rías, es serio.<br/>- Yo nunca me he enamorado, pero suena como si lo estuvieras.- Borka sigue riendo.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?.- Borka pregunta curioso.<br/>- Supongo que tenía… - Villanelle deja de hablar y parece debatir si decir la palabra.<br/>- ¿Miedo?.- Borka prueba.<br/>- Mira, realmente no sé lo que es eso.- Villanelle lo mira un poco irritada.- A veces creo que lo siento, pero luego no…<br/>- Tal ves es que no sabes cómo se siente el miedo.<br/>- Solo sé que ya no puedo estar sin ella, ¿eso es miedo?.<br/>- ¿Que piensas que pasará si no estás con ella?.<br/>- Que perderé la cabeza.- Villanelle gruñe masajeando sus sienes.- No puedo quitármela ya de la cabeza ni cuando voy a cagar.- Ella frunce el ceño impotente. <br/>- Eso mejor no se lo digas.- Borka aconseja con cara de asco.<br/>- Hablando de eso… ¿sabes que una vez me cagué en los zapatos de mamá?.</p><p>Eve</p><p>Villanelle ha vuelto…. Vuelto… ¡Maldita mentirosa! Solo es una manipuladora que se ríe hasta de su propio hermano… Ella no tiene ningún tipo de remordimiento. ¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse así? ¿Cómo se atreve si quiera a presentarse?. Ella fantasea con tomarla del cuello y apretar y apretar hasta que sus ojos estallen… Oh dios, está tan enfadada, pero ella ahora se arrepiente ahora de haberse ido tan pronto… de no haberla mirado ni una sola vez en el café. <br/>Ella se sienta en el sofá y como muchas otras veces mira al suelo, donde todavía está la moqueta donde Eve  penetró a Villanelle con una correa… ella aun pone en duda que de verdad ocurriese y oh, mierda, mientras rememora siente la humedad entre sus piernas. Ella golpea su muslo, enfadada consigo misma por excitarse. <br/>Ella se deja caer hacia atrás, buscando la comodidad del asiento y entonces, hay algo duro detrás de su espalda. Es una mochila, la mochila de Borka. ¡Joder!. Eve sisea molesta en voz alta. Esto solo puede significar una cosa, que la volverá a ver. El timbre suena segundos después y Eve sabe dirigiéndose a la puerta que son ellos. <br/>Abre la puerta bruscamente y entonces ve a Borka con su mejor cara de niño bueno. Ella nota enseguida que Villanelle está detrás de él, pero ella aun no quiere levantar los ojos hacia ella, aun no puede…<br/>- Me dejé la mochila aquí.- Borka explica apurado.<br/>- Ve a cogerla, por supuesto.- Eve le dice con amabilidad mientras se queda de espaldas a Villanelle mirando al chico entrar en su salón. Después ella se gira y se encuentra con la mirada de Villanelle de lleno. Hay un jadeo que sale de sus bocas. Eve se regaña mentalmente por ser tan obvia.<br/>- Tenía ganas de verte.<br/>- Vete a la mierda.- Eve contesta rápidamente con desgana.<br/>- Eva, por favor.- Villanelle dice, acortando un poco la distancia e intentando agarrar una de sus manos. Por su puesto Eve se aleja un poco y la rechaza.<br/>- ¿Por favor, qué?.- Eve pregunta sin disimular su enojo.- No creo que estés en posesión de pedir nada.- Eve dice cruzándose de brazos.<br/>- Eve no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y yo…<br/>- No hagas eso.- Eve dice negando con la cabeza molesta. Villanelle deja de hablar y traga saliva.- No quiero que sigas hablando, todo lo que sabes decir son mentiras… me mentiste a mi, mentiste a Borka… solo para salirte con la tuya.<br/>- Eve no, a ti no te he mentido.- Villanelle dice suave. <br/>- Dijiste que te quedarías… dijiste que no tenías familia… mierda… me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi.- En este punto Eve está gritando, lo que hace que Borka se encoja de hombros asustado y empiece a llorar. Ella no puede creer que el chico sea tan sensible, pero ella se siente mal enseguida. - Oh vaya, no llores.<br/>- Mira lo que has hecho, lo has asustado.- Villanelle pasa por delante de Eve y abraza fuerte a Borka, aunque un poco exagerada.<br/>- Lo siento chico, no quería asustarte, no pasa nada, ¿vale?. - Eve se centra en Borka, culpable y torturada por los llantos del chico.<br/>- Estoy muy cansado.- El chico dice entre hipidos fuertes.- ¿Podemos dormir un poco?.- Eve abre los ojos confusa.<br/>- Claro… puedes descansar en mi cama un rato si quieres.- Eve dice sintiéndose impotente y sospechando un poco de Borka y Villanelle.<br/>- Vamos entonces.- Borja dice tomando la mano de Villanelle y la de Eve y arrastrando de ellas hacia el interior de la casa.<br/>Eve cree que hay algo que se le escapa en todo esto, pero ella se deja arrastrar curiosa. Borka se quita el abrigo y se tira sobre la cama. Su llanto ha cesado a medias, pero el sigue luciendo un poco acongojado. <br/>- ¿Quieres algo más?.- Eve pregunta preocupada, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo con dulzura. Ella toca su frente un poco motivada por saber si podría tener fiebre y porque le apetece.<br/>- ¿Podéis quedaros?.- El pregunta con timidez.- Nunca he estado fuera de Rusia.- El argumenta temblando ligeramente bajo el toque de la mano de Eve.<br/>- Bien, nos quedaremos hasta que te duermas.- Villanelle dice rápidamente, sentándose al otro lado de la cama.<br/>- Es raro si me miráis así.- Dice Borka muy incomodo.- Parece que estáis velando a alguien. - El chico añade a su favor, mientras se quita los zapatos y se mete bajo el edredón. <br/>Villanelle se levanta, se quita el abrigo y sus zapatos, y levanta el edredón suavemente para entrar bajo él, mientras Eve la mira incrédula con las cejas arqueadas. <br/>- No voy a meterme en una cama contigo.- Eve sisea, por encima de Borka, pero intentando que el chico no la oiga.<br/>- No seas tonta, Eve.- Villanelle dice con tranquilidad.- El chico estará en medio.</p><p>Villanelle</p><p>Villanelle está despertándose cuando siente el peso de un cuerpo caliente sobre ella. Antes de entrar en pánico recuerda que está en casa de Eve, en su cama y teniendo en cuenta que Borka estaba en medio de las dos cuando se quedó dormida, hay grandes posibilidades de que el cuerpo sea el de él, pero Borka no tiene pechos… ni pezones como ese que siente clavado en el hueco bajo sus pechos. Una pierna se acomoda en medio de las suyas, con la rodilla tan cerca de su centro que ella necesita apretar los ojos para relajarse. <br/>Cuando Villanelle abre los ojos, ella gruñe por su situación, atrapada debajo de Eve, sin poder moverse y evitar que despierte, pero sintiendo la urgente necesidad de huir con una cabriola de allí antes de que la morena vuelva en sí. Ella se encoge asustada cuando Eve se remueve entre sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Villanelle se encoge un poco más y jadea al sentir los labios húmedos de Eve en la delicada piel. Eve gime en sueños y se aprieta más a ella. <br/>- Villanelle...- La morena susurra entre sueños. Villanelle sonríe y abre los ojos anhelante.<br/>- ¿Eve?.- Ella pregunta intentando averiguar si Eve está despierta.<br/>- Villanelle...- Eve susurra de nuevo y su rodilla tortura un poco más a la rubia.<br/>- Eve, despierta.- Villanelle dice sin poder soportar más la situación. Si Eve no despierta ella no sabe lo que puede llegar a hacer…<br/>- Villanelle...- Eve repite adormilada, pero volviendo en sí lentamente.- ¿Villanelle?.- Abre los ojos.- ¡Villanelle!.- Ella chilla con los ojos muy abiertos y se aleja rápidamente de la joven, saliendo de entre sus brazos avergonzada y sonrojada.<br/>- Desperté y Borka no estaba…- Eve asiente sin saber qué decir a eso. Creo que está abajo, viendo dibujos. Eve pone atención y escucha el sonido de la televisión. <br/>- ¿Has hecho esto?.- Eve dice intentando moverse de la cama. Villanelle atrapa su mano, pero la suelta rápidamente, asustada por el toque. <br/>- ¿A qué te refieres?.<br/>- Has utilizado el chico para esto.- Eve confirma ya sin preguntar.- Eso es tan ruin.<br/>- Yo no hice eso.- Villanelle se defiende. - Salió de él y yo solo le seguí.- Ella dice muy tranquila. Eve toma su almohada y la tira sobre la cabeza de Villanelle, despeinándola. La rubia hace pucheros.- Intento hablar contigo, Eve, pero me lo pones tan difícil.<br/>- ¿Un corazón roto? ¿En serio dibujaste un puto corazón roto?.- Eve reclama muy dolida con este hecho.- ¿Pensaste que me habías roto el corazón? Es muy engreído y muy grosero… te burlas de mi, me seduces y luego te vas.  ¿Cómo crees que podría sentir algo por ti?.- Villanelle la sigue confusa.<br/>- El corazón roto era por mí, Eve.- Villanelle dice agachando la cara.<br/>- Deja… de hablar.- Eve dice recelosa.<br/>- No, me fui, cometí el error de no hablar primero contigo. Nunca pretendí burlarme, debes creerme.<br/>- ¿Por qué engañaste a Borka? ¿Por qué le dijiste que vivías aquí?<br/>- No quería decepcionarlo, no me gusta decepcionar a las personas que me importan, es algo muy duro para mí… creo que mi madre siempre estuvo decepcionada conmigo… ella dijo que de pequeña no lloraba y que eso era extraño.- Eve absorbe las palabras de Villanelle confundida.<br/>- Pero ella te abandonó.- Eve le recuerda.- Y luego murió.- La cara de Villanelle es suficiente respuesta. - Oh, eso también fue mentira.- Ella dice descorazonada.<br/>- Esa es la mentira.- Villanelle dice con firmeza.- Fui a ver a mi familia después de descubrir que estabas viva.- Ella confiesa.- Y mi madre… ella me dijo que me fuera...- Villanelle jadea recordándolo y aguantando las lagrimas. - Tuve que matarla Eve… pero al hacerlo algo cambió dentro de mi… como si la presa de mi corazón comenzara a resquebrajarse. - Villanelle se detiene un momento para mirar a Eve y se sorprende de tener su atención sin expresión alguna ni juicio, solo mirándola con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Ella se siente nerviosa.- ¿Pensarás que soy un monstruo?<br/>- Sí.- Eve responde sin pensar. - Sigue.- Ella insiste. Villanelle parpadea dolida, pero continúa.<br/>- Después de eso, solo pensaba en verte y contártelo todo, aquel día en el salón de baile, quise hacerlo… necesitaba hacerlo… y lo entendí.- Ella dice mirando a Eve con una sonrisa.<br/>- ¿El qué?.- Eve necesita preguntar llena de curiosidad.<br/>- Que tu eres familia para mi.- Villanelle dice suavemente.<br/>- ¿Y cuánto de lo que me has contado es verdad?.- Eve la mira con desconfianza.- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonta y te voy a creer?.- Eve pregunta irritada. Ella intenta levantarse nuevamente, pero esta vez Villanelle forcejea encima de ella, hasta que atrapa sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y termina con su cuerpo encima del de Eve. Ellas jadean mientras continúan forcejeando encima del colchón y se miran desafiantes.<br/>- Estás siendo muy terca.- Villanelle sisea, mientras intenta concentrarse en mantener las manos de Eve pegadas al colchón, pero ella no puede evitar distraerse mirando los labios de la morena. Villanelle humedece sus propios labios y su mirada viaja entre sus ojos y de vuelta a sus labios, y ella gime cuando ve que Eve ahora está mordiéndose su labio inferior. Villanelle no controla el deseo y se tira empicada hacia la boca de Eve. La mujer menuda se sorprende primero, abriendo los ojos mucho, luego intenta resistirse hasta que comprende lo mucho que lo ha deseado. Ella ha pensando en esto mucho… de forma insana… a veces violenta… pero otras dulce y lento, tan lento como su último beso, el que le dio antes de irse. Eve recuerda lo herida que se sintió.<br/>- Detente.- Eve pide con firmeza, volviendo su rostro y rompiendo el beso. La rubia se eleva rápidamente para mirarla preocupada.<br/>- Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, Eve, absolutamente todo, lo juro.- Villanelle dice preocupada antes de dejarla hablar.- Pensé que te repugnaría si te contaba lo que pasó en Rusia… pensé que no podrías estar con alguien como yo, porque eres terca y buena persona, en el fondo… solo tenía miedo.- Villanelle finaliza mostrándose algo sonrojada.<br/>- ¿Te fuiste porque pensaste que te despreciaría?.- Eve pregunta suavizando su cara.<br/>- Me fui porque pensé que jamás podrías quererme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Parte 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nadie dijo que las relaciones fueran fáciles. Villanelle empieza a entenderlo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 10</p><p>Eve</p><p>- ¿Te fuiste porque pensaste que te despreciaría?.- Eve pregunta suavizando su cara.<br/>
- Me fui porque pensé que jamás podrías quererme.<br/>
- Villanelle, tuvimos sexo… digo yo que eso es algo… de alguna manera te dejé caer que estábamos en algo. - Eve piensa.- Entiendo que tuvieses miedo de contármelo, pero no puedes simplemente evitarlo y marcharte sin dar la oportunidad a los demás de escuchar y decidir.- Villanelle parece arrepentida.<br/>
- Sí que puedo hacerlo… de hecho lo hice.<br/>
- ¿Y qué has obtenido?.- Eve pregunta con una ceja arqueada.<br/>
- Nada.- Villanelle admite cabizbaja.<br/>
Eve se queda muy seria mirando intensamente a Villanelle desde su posición. Ella levanta una mano y ahueca la mejilla de la rubia dulcemente. Villanelle parece derretirse con su gestos y jadea un poco.<br/>
- Santa mierda, he pasado unas semanas horribles por tu culpa.- Eve dice acariciando con ternura su mejilla.<br/>
- ¿En serio?.- Villanelle pregunta con el rostro iluminado como una niña.<br/>
- No seas arrogante, ni siquiera lo mereces.- Eve gruñe con una pequeña sonrisa.<br/>
- ¿Crees que no lo merezco por lo que soy, por lo que he hecho?.- Villanelle chasquea la lengua con disgusto y se separa de Eve, liberándola del agarre. Su cara es pura cera cuando se sienta sobre el colchón y se queda mirando a la nada.<br/>
- Pienso que no lo mereces porque eres una idiota arrogante.- Eve siente el deseo de abrazarla al verla así, tan perdida. Ella se sienta detrás de Villanelle, con una pierna a cada lado y rodea su cintura con un poco de timidez. Eve puede notar como Villanelle se tensa y ella hace el intento de separarse, pero las manos de la rubias aprietan las suyas encima de su estomago y luego se relaja un poco. Eve se siente más segura y apoya su cabeza entre sus omóplatos. Respira intensamente el olor de la rubia y ella tiembla de deseo. Su nariz recorre la tela de la camisa de Villanelle, rozando la piel y provocando un escalofrío en la mujer más joven.<br/>
- Esto se siente muy bien.- Villanelle dice bajito.- ¿Así que odias cuando soy una arrogante?.- Añade después de un rato en silencio, con cierto sarcasmo.<br/>
- Bueno, no tanto como odiarlo… a veces me gustaría darte una patada en el culo, simplemente.- Eve dice con la voz amortiguada por la tela de la camisa.<br/>
- Puedo dejar que me azotes… - Villanelle sugiere  girándose para mirar a Eve y alternando varios arqueos de ceja. Eve pone los ojos en blanco.<br/>
- Ahora mismo es uno de esos momentos. - Eve dice sonriendo y claro, otra persona se reiría, pero Villanelle no es cualquier persona. Ella en cambio, pone sus manos por delante y se arrodilla, provocando que Eve la suelte y comience a reír mucho. Villanelle contonea su culo y mira desde su posición hacia atrás con una sonrisa lasciva.<br/>
- Sigue soñando.- Eve dice poniéndose de pie e ignorándola con mucho esfuerzo.- Creo que debería preparar la cena.- Ella carraspea.<br/>
- Oye, no puedes ignorar esto, vamos.- Villanelle dice señalando su culo y contoneándolo de nuevo. Eve traga saliva y aparta la mirada sonrojada.<br/>
- Tu hermano, menor de edad, está aquí al lado, en mi salón. - Eve dice con juicio pero tímida.<br/>
- Dile que suba el sonido.- Villanelle lloriquea mientras la ve salir riéndose incrédula.</p><p>Borka </p><p>Borka piensa que es un chico inteligente y además que ve mucha televisión… él saluda a Eve cuando sale de la habitación y en cuanto ella levanta la cara para mirarlo, él lo sabe, ya no está enfadada, o por lo menos no lo está tanto… Ellas han estado gritando… después solo escuchó susurros bajos y él sabe que con los susurros viene la reconciliación y a veces después, las parejas hacen cosas de mayores. Está claro que ellas no han hecho cosas de adultos, está claro porque se comen con la mirada, mientras Borka se come su trozo de pizza muy contento y observa el espectáculo.<br/>
-  ¿A esto llamas preparar la cena, Eve?.- Villanelle murmura entre masticación y masticación. Ahora parece más concentrada en su comida.<br/>
- Cierra la boca mientras hablas.- Eve le dice con cara de angustia. Villanelle frunce el ceño disgustada por ser regañada y baja su cara. Borka se ríe de las muchas expresiones graciosas que es capaz de hacer su hermana en ese momento.  Eve se contonea y coloca un brazo sobre el hombro de Borka, haciendo que él pegue un brinco y vuelva su mirada hacia ella.- Hoy es un día especial, he conocido a mi amor platónico… este chico dentro de diez años tendrá muchas mujeres suspirando por él.- Eve dice muy convencida.<br/>
- ¡Hombres!.- Villanelle y Borka gritan con desgana al mismo tiempo. Eve parece no comprenderlos.<br/>
- Le gustan los chicos.- Villanelle explica muy tranquila. Ella sonríe luego.- Supongo que viene de familia.- Eve golpea su hombro teniendo que incorporarse para alcanzarla.<br/>
- No pasa nada, es guay tener una hermana como yo, eso mola bastante, casi más que Elton Jhon.- Él dice dando un bocado a su pizza y encogiéndose de hombros.<br/>
- Le encanta Elton John.- Villanelle comenta con aburrimiento. - A mi también me gusta.- Ella admite con una mueca.<br/>
- Y a mi.- Eve dice sonriendo directamente a Borka.<br/>
- Estupendo, ¿no?.- Villanelle dice con mala cara levantándose de la mesa y llevando su vaso al fregadero. Borka sabe que está molesta… aunque desconoce el motivo.<br/>
- Oye, Borka, ¿te apetece que vayamos a por un helado?.- Eve le pregunta.<br/>
- Sí, fantástico.- Él le dice emocionado.<br/>
- Villanelle, vamos a por helados.- Eve le dice con una sonrisa discordante.- ¿Algún sabor en particular?.- Eve pregunta con cierto tono coqueto.<br/>
- Menta con chocolate, me trae buenos recuerdos.- Villanelle dice devolviendo el coqueteo con una sonrisa  seductora. - De todas formas voy con vosotros.- Ella dice segura.<br/>
- Creo que será mejor que no te vean mucho por aquí y menos conmigo.- Ella comenta preocupada ahora.<br/>
- Oh… entiendo.- Villanelle parece decepcionada y ella solo asiente seria y se va hacia el salón sin rechistar.<br/>
Eve parece dudar viendo como la rubia se sienta pesadamente en el sofá y se queda mirando a la nada. Luego se encoge ligeramente de hombros y abre la puerta principal, arrastrándolo tras ella.<br/>
La noche es fría, pero no es húmeda y Borka no siente tanto frío tras su cálido abrigo ruso. Villanelle se lo regaló. Ellos van muchas veces de compras y a Borka le encanta. Eve también parece muy divertida, a Borka le parece que sería una madre fantástica… muy maternal y madura. Claro que después de ver toda la chuchería y las tarrinas de helado que ha comprado Eve, él lo duda un poco.<br/>
- Eh, chico.- Eve dice, llamando su atención.- Quería preguntarte algo… ¿Tu madre…<br/>
- Sí, Villanelle la mató, lo sé. - Él responde interrumpiéndola. Eve lo mira con extrañeza.<br/>
- ¿Ella te lo dijo?.- Eve pregunta.<br/>
- Sí, aunque yo ya lo sabía.<br/>
- ¿Y no estás enfadado con ella? Tu hermano Pyotr sí que se enfadó. - Eve dice pensativa y extrañada.<br/>
- Mi madre… no era buena persona.- Borka dice con cierto recelo. A él no le gusta hablar de eso.<br/>
- ¿Ella te pegaba?.- Eve pregunta enfurecida.<br/>
- A veces… pero era peor lo que decía…- Eve lo mira confusa.- Ella me decía cosas como que era indigno de la familia, me llamaba constantemente estúpido… decía que era raro y estaba estropeado, pero nunca lo hizo delante de nadie.<br/>
- ¿Por qué?<br/>
- La gente la quería, ella era encantadora con los demás. Supongo que lo hizo para aparentar. Creo que Villanelle la mató porque ella la trataba igual que a mí… ¿sabes que ella la abandonó cuando era pequeña? No quiero ni imaginar lo que se debe sentir tan solo y desamparado. Al menos yo siempre tuve a mi hermano.<br/>
Eve lo mira sorprendida con su madurez y siente el instinto de arroparlo, apretándolo entre sus brazos y acariciando su cabeza con suavidad. Borka se siente encantado.<br/>
- Entiendo lo que le gusta a mi hermana de ti.- Borka dice sonriendo.<br/>
- ¿Y qué es eso?.- Eve pregunta bajando la mirada hasta sus ojos, muy interesada.<br/>
- Eres muy calentita, Eve.- Borka dice poniendo cara de placer.<br/>
- ¿Sólo por eso?.- Eve le hace algunas cosquillas y entre bromas y más bromas, llegan a la casa.</p><p>Eve</p><p>Algo debe estar mal con Villanelle porque cuando Eve y Borka llegan, ella sigue sentada en el mismo lugar y con la misma pose.<br/>
- Ya estamos aquí.- Borka dice muy feliz, tomando su tarrina de helado de kinder y corriendo para sentarse junto a Villanelle de forma desordenada. Eve sonríe divertida siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras se dirige a la cocina para coger las cucharas. Su sonrisa se aplaca cuando se fija de nuevo en Villanelle. Ella no ha movido ni siquiera para mirar a Borka. Eve frunce el ceño extrañada.<br/>
Eve se sienta suavemente junto a Villanelle. Ella posa su mano en la rodilla de la rubia y esta salta girándose rápidamente. Su rostro hace que Eve quite la mano enseguida.<br/>
- Tu helado.- Eve dice con la voz en un susurro, alargando el tarro y la cuchara. Los dedos de Eve se enredan con los de la rubia y ella intenta alargar el toque, pero Villanelle aparta la mano como si quemara.<br/>
- Gracias.- La voz de Villanelle es increíblemente tensa y eso que solo ha dicho una palabra.<br/>
- Me está dando sueño otra vez.- Borka dice dejando su helado medio vacío sobre la mesita del salón y bostezando.<br/>
- Nos vamos ya chico, no queremos incomodar a Eve más.- Villanelle sisea entre dientes con obvio rencor, dejando el helado sin abrir sobre la mesita.<br/>
Eve parpadea sorprendida. Esto de las relaciones es complicado… piensa. ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?<br/>
- Borka está cansado y es tarde. Creo que sería mejor que os quedarais.- Su corazón palpita rápidamente cuando es consciente de que si se quedan, ella probablemente duerma en la misma cama que Villanelle.<br/>
- Y además hace mucho frío, fuera y la casa de Eve está calentita.- Borka dice enfurruñado.<br/>
- De acuerdo, solo esta noche, pero mañana nos marcharemos.- Villanelle dice muy profesional dirigiéndose a Eve, pero evitando mirarla demasiado tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Eve suspira mientras mira a Borka dormido profunda y plácidamente a su lado. Ella no ha dejado de pensar en la mujer que duerme en el sofá de su salón mientras esperaba a que Borka durmiese. La rubia ha insistido en dormir allí y ahora que parece que ambas se están acercando, Eve está deseando hacer todo con ella, incluso dormir.<br/>
Cuando entra en el salón, ella se detiene en la oscuridad y ve el contorno de Villanelle, echada sobre el brazo del sofá. Su cara está iluminada por la luz de la luna que entra por el ventanal del salón. Eve observa sorprendida que está despierta cuando se vuelve para mirarla. Eve le sonríe, pero Villanelle le vuelve la cara y fija sus ojos en el techo.<br/>
Eve se acerca y se sienta al borde del sofá mirándola preocupada.<br/>
- ¿Oksana, qué pasa?.- Eve pregunta con calma.<br/>
- ¿Te avergüenzas de mi, Eve?.- Villanelle pregunta mirándola con intensidad.<br/>
- No…<br/>
- Dijiste que era mejor que no me vieran por Londres y especialmente contigo...- Villanelle repite la palabra con tristeza.<br/>
- Por miedo a los 12 y al MI6. Me preocupa que te pongas en peligro, no puedo… ni pensar en que te pase algo… oh, dios, es horrible si lo pienso y llámame egoísta, pero si pudiera te mantendría encerrada en mi casa.- Eve dice pasando una mano por su cara con exasperación. - No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.- Eve murmura, dejándose caer delante de Villanelle y haciéndose un hueco en el sofá. Villanelle se queda quieta mientras se acostumbra a la cercanía de la otra mujer.<br/>
- Pensé… soy una idiota.- Villanelle dice resignada y Eve sabe que ella está haciendo un puchero.- No tengo mucha experiencia con las relaciones, Eve.- Ella dice compungida.<br/>
- Lo sé, por eso es bueno hablar las cosas y no guardárselas.- Eve dice oportuna.<br/>
- Lo pillo.- Villanelle susurra cerca de su oído y hace que Eve vibre por completo.<br/>
- Abrázame, anda.- Eve dice estrujándose un poco más contra ella. Villanelle jadea en su oído mientras la envuelve con sus brazos fuertes y cálidos. Eve respira aliviada y más serena.<br/>
- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora Eve?.- Villanelle pregunta con la voz muy suave.<br/>
- Supongo que dormiremos.<br/>
- Me refiero…<br/>
- Sé a qué te refieres.- Eve la interrumpe.- Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar.<br/>
- ¿Te gusta Islandia?.- Villanelle pregunta curiosa un rato después. Eve se gira  para mirarla de frente, ella se arrepiente enseguida, porque la estrechez del sofá provoca que estén demasiado cerca y ella se derrite de placer pensando en lo labios de la rubia.- Hace frío, pero no está demasiado lejos de Europa y al mismo tiempo es lo suficientemente inhóspito para que no nos busquen allí.- Villanelle comenta en un susurro.<br/>
Eve se estremece cuando el aliento de Villanelle golpea sobre sus labios y cuando levanta los ojos, ella ni siquiera recuerda lo que estaba diciendo.<br/>
- No voy a ir a Islandia.- Eve dice riéndose con nerviosismo. - Tal vez un destino más tropical.- Eve dice encogiéndose de hombros pensativa. Villanelle parece emocionada.<br/>
- No estás hablando por hablar, ¿verdad? ¿Vendrás conmigo, no?.- Ella pregunta impaciente.<br/>
- Realmente… iría contigo a cualquier lugar.- Nada más decir eso, Villanelle respira por la nariz fuerte y su mirada baja rápidamente a los labios de Eve. Ella se pone muy nerviosa. -  Y sé qué es una locura, porque puede que no salga bien, y puede que te canses de mi, o yo de ti, puede que incluso acabes matándome finalmente pero...- Villanelle irrumpe su diatriba y la besa. Eve se sorprende segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y  acomodarse entres sus brazos encantada. Se deja llevar y el beso se vuelve más descontrolado, más salvaje y los gemidos aumentan en la noche silenciosa, sobre todo los de Villanelle que parece ignorar que su hermano duerme en la habitación. Villanelle parece notar se debate interior.<br/>
- Sé que Borka está en la cama, pero él dijo que se pondría los cascos por si acaso, ¿tienes idea de a qué se refería? -Villanelle dice alzando una ceja sugerente.<br/>
- No voy a tener sexo con Borka aquí.- Eve dice muy convencida. Villanelle dispara una mano a su entrepierna y acaricia por encima del pantalón. Eve gime con contención y retuerce un poco sus piernas.<br/>
- Yo creo que sí.- Y Villanelle continúa con lo que estaba haciendo sin volver a ser detenida.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>